El juego
by Ai8
Summary: Un nuevo y misterioso enemigo aparece y no se dejará vencer con simple magia... ¡¡Y porrr finnn, el anteúltimo capítulo! ¿cuántos meses pasaron? Ni idea...
1. Buenas noticias

El Juego  
  
Antes que nada les pido que por favor manden reviews, este es el primer fic que escribo y probablemente sea el último, por lo que es muy importante para mi saber que alguien lo lee. Me vendría bien saber si hay alguna página de internet que tenga la lista de las cartas de Sakura para usarlas en mi historia, así que no duden en mandarme la dirección. No comparto esto con nadie conocido, por lo tanto lo dedico a todos los lectores que disfruten de la historia, y a los que no la disfruten, bueno, qué les puedo decir, lo siento.  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 1  
  
Viernes por la tarde. Dos amigas disfrutaban del té charlando. Con 15 años y en plena adolescencia las dos tenían mucho de qué hablar. Bueno, al menos una de ellas.  
`Syaoran...´  
"¿No piensas que tiene un nombre muy bonito?" preguntó Sakura soñadoramente.  
"Bueno, de seguro ese nombre le queda..." respondió Tomoyo algo desganada. Usualmente huera estado tanto o más entusiasmada con la charla que su amiga, pero últimamente el tema la tenía un poco cansada. Sakura hablaba de él la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntas.  
"¿Te ocurre algo Tomoyo?" inquirió sabiendo la verdadera respuesta.  
"¡No! ¿Qué podría ocurrirme?"  
"Bueno... te noto algo... dispersa... sé que he estado muy molesta últimamente y ..."  
"Shhh..." inmediatamente Tomoyo la silenció sintiéndose algo culpable "Escucha Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga y eso está por sobre todo lo demás; si mi amiga me necesita que pase largas horas escuchándola hablar de su novio, ¡que así sea!"  
"Pero se que te aburre muchísimo y por eso quie..."  
"¡Sakura! No es que me aburra, es solo que ya no me cuentas nada nuevo y a veces me molesta que le dediques tanto tiempo a su nombre, su cabello o sus ojos. Estás obsesionada." Declaró la joven.  
"Bueno, por eso es que estoy tratando de dec..."  
"Además no puedo darme el lujo de distraerme de su relación, cuando pase algo interesante yo estaré ahí para grabarlo!!" Tomoyo terminó triunfalmente y Sakura solo pudo sonreír mientras una gotita de transpiración le bajaba por la frente.  
"Me alegro de escuchar eso, Tomoyo. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías escucharme un momento?" Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias. Lo q..."  
"De nada" Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
"¡Ok! Fue broma, sigue"  
"Trataré de decirlo rápido esta vez: Syaoran vuelve"  
"..."  
"¡¿Y ahora no dices nada?!"  
" ...¿Eso es lo que ibas a decirme?"  
"¡¿Te parece poco?!"  
"Ya lo sabía"  
"¿¿Ehh??"  
"Meiling me escribió la semana pasada"  
"¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!"  
"Por que sabía cómo te pondrías; además Syaoran era quien debía decírtelo"  
"Me llamó por teléfono... ayer"  
"¿Lo ves?"  
"¡Tú lo sabes desde la semana pasada!"  
"Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor te contaré otro secreto... Eriol también vendrá a visitarnos."  
La noticia sorprendió a Sakura, que se puso a saltar de alegría "¡Oh! ¡Qué maravillosas vacaciones tendremos! ¿Cuánto se quedarán?"  
"Aún no lo sé"  
"¡Oh Tomoyo, estoy tan feliz que no puedo enojarme contigo!"  
"Ya sé qué haré para compensarte, ¡una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar que todos estamos reunidos de nuevo!"  
"¡Buena idea! Así podré arreglarme para Syaoran y me verá más bonita que nunca."  
"Eso lo dudo..." Sakura miró a su amiga entre extrañada y herida "...¡Siempre estás muy bonita!"  
"Ohhh... Tomoyo!!!" Rezongó entre vergonzosa y feliz la pequeña enamorada.  
"¡Ya tengo tengo el diseño de tu próximo vestido y grabaré todo con mi cámara!"  
Las dos niñas se retiraron del cuarto riendo y charlando alegremente.  
--------------------  
Nota: Cuando Tomoyo dice: "Bueno, de seguro ese nombre le queda" se refiere al significado, "pequño lobo" (mmm... esta Tomo, cada vez más osada, eh?) 


	2. Primer encuentro

El Juego  
  
Antes que nada les pido que por favor manden reviews, este es el primer fic que escribo y probablemente sea el último, por lo que es muy importante para mi saber que alguien lo lee. Me vendría bien saber si hay alguna página de internet que tenga la lista de las cartas de Sakura para usarlas en mi historia, así que no duden en mandarme la dirección. No comparto esto con nadie conocido, por lo tanto lo dedico a todos los lectores que disfruten de la historia, y a los que no la disfruten, bueno, qué les puedo decir, lo siento.  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 2  
  
"¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está!" Gritaron las dos niñas al ver a Eriol.  
"¿Cómo están? ¡Ha sido un largo tiempo!" El chico las saludó sonriente.  
"¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?" Preguntó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.  
"Muy bien. A decir verdad me gusta viajar en avión. Es una suerte que Clow halla decidido reencarnar en un niño rico, de otra manera no podría hacerlo tan seguido"  
"Bueno pero, ¿no puedes usar tus poderes para viajar?" Preguntó Sakura algo confundida.  
"Claro que si, pero eso no sería divertido!" Eriol terminó la frase riendo y las muchachas lo miraron con cara de `qué estupideces dice´. Cuando la situación empezó a ponerse incómoda un ruido se oyó de una de las maletas y Eriol pareció recordar algo mientras se agachaba hacia su equipaje. "¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, Spinel está ansioso de ver a Cerberus..." y al abrir la maleta salió como un rayo un Spinel enfurecido.  
"¡¡Cómo pudiste olvidarme ahí!! Casi me asfixio y tu charlando tranquilamente; además no es verdad que quiera ver a Carberus! Prefiero que no se me acerque."  
Los tres jóvenes estaban rojos de vergüenza viendo que toda la gente a su alrededor había notado el escándalo producido en el pequeño grupo. Eriol tomó al pequeño guardián y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras hacía una seña a Sakura y Tomoyo de moverse de allí.  
"¿A qué hora llegará mi descendiente preferido?"   
"Su avión arribará en dos horas aproximadamente" Respondió la pequeña enamorada ingresando en su mundo de fantasía.  
"No más sueños despierta por un rato Sakura, por favor. Eriol, ¿por qué no vamos al café mientras esperamos a Shaoran y a Mei Lin y aprovechas para contarnos cómo va todo en Inglaterra?"  
"Me parece muy buena idea"  
Y así los dos comenzaron a caminar llevando a rastras a Sakura que seguía hundida en sus pensamientos.  
Ya en el bar, y luego de que Sakura volviera a la realidad, los tres charlaron animosamente. Las chicas se enteraron de que Nakuru se había quedado cuidando la mansión y había encontrado un pasatiempo: coleccionar insectos.  
"Parece que ni los insectos están a salvo con Nakuru cerca" comentó Tomoyo riendo.  
También supieron que Kaho había vuelto a trabajar como maestra y que se había enamorado de un muchacho inglés muy supersticioso.  
`Será mejor no comentarle eso a Touya por ahora´pensó Sakura.  
"¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú Eriol?" Interrogó Tomoyo con curiosidad.  
"Pues siempre hay cosas que la reencarnación de Clow puede hacer para invertir su tiempo, pero más que nada me dedico a cuidar mi jardín, a leer, y a vigilar a Sakura, y justamente por eso he venido"  
"¿Eh?" Preguntó Sakura confundida, "espera un momento, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ves cuando me vigilas?"  
"Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo cámaras de video que graben todos tus movimientos (además Tomoyo se ocupa ya eso lo suficiente)- Tomoyo sonríe sonrojada-. Es otro tipo de vigilancia, que me dice cómo utilizas tu magia, y es eso lo que me preocupa."  
"¿Estoy utilizando mal mi magia?"  
"Actualmente no, no estás utilizando mal tu magia. Ni siquiera la utilizar, que es peor" Dijo Eriol con gravedad.  
Sakura permaneció en silencio, avergonzada, mientras Eriol continueba hablando.  
"Todos necesitamos práctica para no perder habilidad, los deportistas, los músicos, y también la ama de las cartas. Con el tiempo pierdes la costumbre y tus poderes disminuyen, y creo que no necesito recordarte lo peligroso que eso es, cualquier cosa puede pasar y es necesario que estés preparada."  
Sakura miraba el piso. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho."  
"Escucha, Sakura, no estoy tratando de sermonearte, aún no es tarde para eso he venido. Han pasado cinco años desde que convertiste las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, hiciste un gran trabajo y aún estoy orgulloso de ti" En ese momento el muchacho le tomó la mano a la joven hechicera "en verdad, tienes un gran potencial, por eso Clow te eligió, por eso las cartas te aceptaron, por eso sigo feliz de que seas tu quien carga con la responsabilidad. Sé que puedes hacerlo."  
"Gracias" susurró Sakura emocionada sosteniendo la mano que Eriol le había ofrecido entre las suyas y abrazándolo "tu confianza significa mucho para mi."  
"Bien muchachos, mi cámara y yo adoramos este momento. pero ya casi es hora de que el avión de Nuestros amigos llegue y será mejor que vallamos a recibirlos" exclamó tomoyo sin dejar de grabarlos "además Conozco un chico que se pondrá muy celoso si los ve de esa manera por mucho tiempo."  
Sakura y Eriol se separaron riendo y así los tres amigos salieron del café cargando aún el equipaje de Eriol, con Spinel enfurecido por tener que permanecer en un bolsillo y Tomoyo cámara en mano preparada para el encuentro que de seguro sería emocionante.  
---------------  
Nota: Porfis manden reviews!!!  
Espero no tardar más de una semana en actualizar, si me tardo más másndenme un e-mail por si me olvidé, o contáctenme por icq.  
Y si conocen una página con las cartas háganmelo saber!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. La llegada del mocoso

El Juego  
  
Les recuerdo que necesito dires de páginas piolas de Sakura que tengan datos sobre las cartas.  
Revieween (castellanismos míos).   
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´: pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 3  
  
Meiling estaba muy emocionada y no dejaba de hablar de lo que les gustaría hacer en su visita mientras caminaba junto a un callado Syaoran.  
"Qué te pasa Syaoran, estuviste así todo el viaje, ¡arriba ese ánimo! Es tu novia quien has venido a visitar, deberías estar muy feliz."  
"Lo estoy. Pero también me siento un poco nervioso y algo preocupado."  
"Oh, vamos, en unos minutos se te pasará, ya estoy imaginándome el encuentro..." el pensamiento también invadió a Syaoran, que se sonrojó al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
"¡Mira! ¡Ya los encontré! ¡Por allí!" Exclamó Meiling comenzando a correr y dejando a Syaoran atrás con el equipaje, mientras los tres amigos también corrían a su encuentro.  
Meiling y Sakura fueron las primeras en encontrarse con un gran abrazo y muchas sonrisas. Luego Meiling pasó a saludar a Tomoyo y Eriol, y Sakura volvió la vista hacia la dirección de donde su amiga había venido y encontró a Syaoran, unos pasos delante suyo, dejando los bolsos en el piso. Los dos se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro hasta que momentos después cerraron la distancia con un fuerte abrazo.  
Los demás los miraban con alegría y Tomoyo grababa todo en su cámara.  
"Oigan, no tengo todo el día, bésense para que yo deje de grabar y salgamos de aquí, les prometo que tendrán tiempo para ustedes más tarde".  
Los dos enamorados se separaron un poco, riendo, y aún sin decir una palabra se besaron largamente. Cuando al fin se separaron Sakura fue la primera en hablar: "Te extrañé" "También yo".  
Con eso el grupo salió del aeropuerto rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo.  
  
Una vez allí los tres visitantes dejaron los bolsos en sus respectivas habitaciones y volvieron a reunirse en la sala, donde Sakura y Tomoyo habían preparado la mesa para el almuerzo.  
"¿Por qué no trajiste a Cerberus, Sakura?" Preguntó Eriol algo desilusionado.  
"Es que era demasiado tiempo para que pase encerrado en una mochila. Pero puedo ir a buscarlo luego de almorzar".  
"Yo te acompaño" Ofreció Syaoran ",estoy ansioso por ver..."  
"¿A Touya?" Todos rieron ante el comentario de Tomoyo, salvo Syaoran que la miró poco amigablemente.  
"Iba a decir las calles de Tomoeda, pero también quiero volver a verlo" todos lo miraron sorprendidos "No podrá creerlo cuando me vea y valdrá la pena ver la cara que pone".  
"¡Oye! Aún es mi hermano" se queja Sakura, sin poder disimular que la idea también la divertía.  
Los dos salieron tomados de la mano charlando animosamente. Tomoyo estaba a punto de seguirlos con su cámara, pero Eriol la detuvo al tiempo de que le susurraba "No me dejarás solo con Meiling, esa chica es más entusiasta de lo que puedo soportar". Tomoyo dejó escapar una gran risa y volvió a la sala con su amigo.  
Mientras tanto Sakura le contaba a Syaoran el problema con las cartas y la falta de entrenamiento.  
"Sakura, ahora que hablamos de eso, hay algo que debo decirte. La razón por la que vine no fue solo para visitarte, aunque también eso, pero principalmente porque hay una fuerza extraña que hace dos semanas se siente en Tomoeda, y unos días atrás comencé a sentir también en Hong Kong. Creo que está siguiéndonos a nosotros. Cuando le comenté a mi madre decidió enviarme y, bueno, Meiling se me sumó, como de costumbre".  
Sakura estaba algo desilusionada sabiendo que no era realmente por ella por quien había venido, pero no pudo enojarse.  
"La verdad es que también yo estuve sintiendo algo últimamente, pero no le presté atención... Dime, si no fuera por esa fuerza, ¿hubieras venido?" en este punto Sakura deja de caminar par escuchar la respuesta (además estaban a un paso de llegar),  
Syaoran tomó el rostro de su novia con sus manos y la miró a los ojos.  
"Sakura, conocerte es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, tu mueves mi mundo, me hacer sentir emociones que antes de encontrarte no pensé que alguna vez sentirñia". Con eso la besó tiernamente y cuando volvió a mirarla la expresión de la chica había cambiado a una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban" ¿Aún dudas si hubiera venido a verte?"  
Sakura le dio un pequeño beso, le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta de su casa unos metros más adelante.  
"Aunque si no fuera por esa fuerza no podría quedarme mucho tiempo".  
"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó la chica abriendo la puerta.  
"Dado que aún no sabemos lo que nos espera y mi madre supone que llevará bastante tiempo solucionar lo que sea que se presente, me quedaré hasta que todo termine; ya estoy anotado en el colegio y Wei llegará la próxima semana para buscar un apartamento, no puedo quedarme con Tomoyo siempre, sería abusar de su hospital y no me sentiría muy cómodo".  
"Bien" dijo Sakura mientras entraban "creo que debemos agradecerle a esta fuerza misteriosa después de todo". Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando...  
"¡¡Sakura!! ¡Ese insecto horripilante que tienes como mascota está acabando con la comida de la heladera!" Touya venía a su encuentro y se quedó helado cuando vio a Syaoran "¿qué hace aquí ese mocoso?"  
Sin dejar tiempo a nada apareció detrás Kero "¡No soy su mascota y menos que menos un insecto horripilante! De hecho creo que soy muy guapo...¡Ahhh! ¡Sakura! ¡¿qué hace ese chiquillo detrás de ti?!"  
"¿Cómo están? A mi también me da gusto verlos" los dijo Syaoran con un suspiro.  
"Calma, muchachos, no pueden ponerse así cada vez que Syaoran viene a visitarme, tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo".  
Touya y Kero gruñeron resentidos.  
"Pero no vine para discutir sino a buscarte Kero, Eriol ha venido también, y con Spinel, ¿dónde está Yue? Digo, Yukito..."  
"¡Aquí estoy Sakura! ¿Cómo estás Syaoran?"  
"Se me olvidaba, él estaba ayudando al insecto a vaciar la heladera"  
"(¡Ya no me digas insecto!)"  
"Bien, Sakura, creo que te acompañaré y Yue saldrá una vez lleguemos, para no llamar tanto la atención".  
"Buena idea, Sakura ¿por qué no traes también las cartas?"  
"Si Suaoran, tienes razón"  
Momentos después los 4 salían (Kero "guardado").  
"¡Nos vemos Touya!" saludó Syaoran.  
`Mocoso insolente´ pensó el joven mirándolos desde la entrada.  
  
`Al fin´ un par de ojos desconocidos observaban desde el techo `,al fin empezarán a prepararse. Será muy divertido´.  
--------------------------  
Nota: Ya consegí los nombres de todas las cartas (creo, tengo 52). Solo que en inglés así que los nombres en español muchas veces serán aproximados ya que no tengo tan presente la serie como para acordarme de todas las cartas. 


	4. Especulaciones y planes

El Juego  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a Hesperus engel, la primera que me mandó reviews y me dio muchos ánimos para seguir!!!! Espero que la historia me salga buena y no defraudarla...  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 4  
  
Ya en casa de Tomoyo todos se reunieron en el jardín a tomar el té y discutir los problemas que los ocupaban.  
Eriol estaba hundido en sus pensamientos; él también había notado la fuerza pero al igual que Sakura no le dio importancia. Hasta que Syaoran llegó y le explicó sus conclusiones.  
`Pensé que era parte del proceso por el que estaba pasando Sakura con sus cartas, pero ahora me doy cuenta; si Sakura no estuvo entrenando, entonces hay algo mucho más profundo en todo esto. Creo que nos esperan tiempos difíciles´. Finalmente decidió unirse a la charla que los demás tenían.  
"Creo que por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el problema de Sakura y dejar lo otro para después. Syaoran, ¿no crees que sería mejor ir a descansar antes de la fiesta de esta noche".  
"Claro, tienes razón, ¿qué dices tú Meiling?"  
"Déjala, las mujeres siempre tienen energía para ese tipo de cosas" Eriol le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera.  
"Ohh... Está bien. Sakura, nos vemos luego". Luego de besarla suavemente en la frente se alejó junto a Eriol.  
  
"Escúchame bien Syaoran: creo que esta vez vamos a enfrentarnos a algo grande."  
"Acabas de decir que era mejor no pensar en eso por ahora"  
"Es que será mejor no alertar a los demás aún, ni siquiera podemos estar seguros. Los guardianes se darán cuenta solos pero las niñas no deben enterarse. No debes contarle a Sakura aún, necesitamos que se concentre en su entrenamiento y para eso debe estar libre de otras preocupaciones. Lo mismo para las demás; ¿cuándo cree Meiling que debe volver a Hong Kong?"  
"No lo sabe, piensa que venimos de visita".  
"Tendrás que deshacerte de ella, es mejor mantenerla fuera de todo esto, luego pensarás cómo. En cuánto a Tomoyo, si se pone nerviosa también Sakura, por lo tanto ninguna de las tres sabrá nada hasta que sea el momento ¿entendiste?"  
"No contarles a las chicas: está bien"  
"Perfecto. No olvides mantenerte calmado tú también, no dejes que Sakura intuya nada, después de todo por ahora no pasará nada".  
"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y por qué estás tan preocupado?"  
"Syaoran, aunque Sakura y yo percibimos la fuerza, pero solo tu sentiste lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de qué es lo que persigue, ¿entiendes? ¡Está tan bien preparada que solo el descendiente de Clow, el mago más poderoso, pudo reconocer su importancia!"  
"Tu eres su reencarnación"  
"Pero no tengo sus genes. Syaoran, esa fuerza tan difícil de percibir puede ser tan solo el asomo de algo mucho mayor".  
"¡¿Y me dices que me mantenga calmado?!"  
"Estoy seguro de que por ahora no tendremos problemas. Pero también te aconsejo que tu también entrenes, hazlo con Sakura, será bueno para los dos. Ahora ve a descansar, esta noche es importante para las muchachas y será mejor no desilusionarlas".  
"Eso sería arriesgado, se ponen peligrosas cuando están enojadas".  
Los dos rieron y se fueron a dormir, mientras los guardianes hablaban y las 3 preparaban todo para la noche.  
  
"¿Has invitado a alguien más?" Le preguntó Meiling a Tomoyo.  
"Claro, vendrán Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamasaki, Yukito (que ya está aquí), y Touya (que quiere vigilar a Sakura): será una fiesta pequeña, pero creo que está bien para nuestro reencuentro".  
"¿Qué les parece ir a bailar el próximo sábado?"  
Sakura y Tomoyo miraron a Meiling sorprendidas, ellas no habían ido a bailar, no conocían esos lugares, y no se habían propuesto hacerlo aún.  
"¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Somos adolescentes! Es algo normal..."  
"P...pero...no podré llevar mi cámara..." dijo Tomoyo.  
"Y yo no soy buena bailarina" replicó Sakura.  
Meiling las miró perpleja, `¿Dónde han estado estas chicas todo este tiempo?´  
"Oigan, oigan, no me vengan con tonterías. Tomoyo, no te cansas de estar detrás de esa cámara todo el tiempo?¿no te gustaría foprmar parte de la acción alguna vez?" Tomoyo quedó pensativa "Y Sakura, no necesitas saber bailar, solo te mueves con la música, no es difícil".  
Finalmente Sakura y Tomoyo aceptaron y las 3 continuaron charlando hasta que Syaoran y Eriol volvieron de su siesta.  
"Adivinen qué, las chicas y yo iremos a bailar el próximo sábado" les dijo Meiling.  
"Oh no, claro que no" dijo Syaoran "no dejaré que Sakura valla a esos lugares llenos deeee chicos pervertidos, no mientras yo siga vivo".  
"(Entonces la solución es sencilla)" murmuró Meiling.  
"Syaoran... sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, además podrías venir con nosotras"  
"¿Qué haría yo en un lugar como ese?"  
·Creo que yo también iré" dijo Eriol, "será bueno un poco de diversión".  
"¡No todos los días puedes ver a la reencarnación de Clow bailando! Otra buena razón para que nos acompañes" dijo Tomoyo.  
"Eriol... ¿por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto?"  
Eriol rió fuertemente "¡Oye, la reencarnación de Clow también necesita distrarse!"  
"Porfavorporfavorporfavor" suplicó Sakura con cara de cachorrito.  
"Ohhh... esto es demasiado... todos están contra mí... ¡Está bien! Pero solo si volvemos antes de medianoche".  
"¡Claro que si! Gracias" Sakura lo besó y abrazó con alegría.  
"(Aguafiestas)" murmuró Meiling por lo bajo  
  
La cena transcurrió alegremente, como cuando todos iban a la primaria. Touya escuchó los planes de Sakura para el sábado siguiente pero ella consiguió calmarlo diciendo que volvería antes de medianoche. "Además irán Syaoran y Eriol, ellos nos cuidarán bien".  
Cuando todo terminó y Sakura se despidió de Syaoran, Touya no pudo controlarse:  
"¡Hermano! ¡Ya deja que respire! ¡Es normal que me bese: ES MI NOVIO!"  
Al ver que Touya no lo dejaba `creo que es el momento de comenzar mi entrenamiento´: "¡¡¡RAYO!!! ¡Encárgate de mi hermano!"  
La carta descargó un haz de luz sobre Touya, que quedó un poco chamuscado.  
"¡Nunca más hagas eso!"  
"Tú te lo buscaste. Ahora, con tu permiso, voy a volver a mi casa... ¡¡¡VUELO!!!"  
Y así se alejó dejando a su hermano murmurando quién sabe qué, a Syaoran orgulloso de su reacción, y a Eriol y los guardianes contentos de ver que Sakura ya hubiera empezado sus prácticas...  
-----------------------------  
Nota: Ningún hermano mayor fue lastimado en la realización de este capítulo. 


	5. Entrenar e investigar

El Juego  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a Hesperus engel, que sigue dándome apoyo para seguir, en Argentina se dice "¡Qué capa!".  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 5  
  
La mañana siguiente Sakura, Syaoran y los guardianes se reunieron en el jardín de Tomoyo para comenzar el entrenamiento. Para empezar, Sakura haría un entrenamiento suave, para retomar la costumbre: achicó y agrandó objetos con las cartas "grande" y "pequeño", elevó a Meiling por los aires con "flote", llenó el aire de burbujas y uso a "viento" para empujarlas fuera del jardín, llenó las plantas de flores con "flor" y las regó con "agua" -`qué bien,´ pensó Tomoyo `podré darle el día libre al jardinero´-, y así con todas las cartas, despertándolas y pidiéndoles perdón por haberlas descuidado, mientras Syaoran y los guardianes entrenaban por su cuenta.  
Eriol salió a buscar pistas sobre la fuerza, trató de guiarse por su instinto pero no parecía ser más potente en un lugar que en otro, como si cubriera toda la ciudad por igual. Así que después de dos horas de caminar sin rumbo decidió buscar en la casa de Sakura, pensando que como ahí habían estado guardadas las cartas también podría encontrar algo que lo ayudara con el nuevo problema. Touya se vió sorprendido, pero pensó que si la reencarnación de un mago estaba ahí sería por algo importante y lo dejó entrar.  
  
Al mediodía Touya invitó a Eriol a almorzar con él, y mientras comían le preguntó por Kaho. El chico no le contó la parte del novio, y Touya escuchó con atención cada palabra, pero parecía más ansioso por poder hacer otra pregunta.  
"Dime... ¿qué es lo que buscas en la biblioteca?"  
"En realidad no es nada concreto, se me ocurrió que podría haber alga más relacionado con la magia, ya que las cartas estaban guardadas aquí, pero aún no he encontrado nada".  
"Conque magia..." Touya no dijo nada más, hundido en sus pensamientos terminó de comer y subió a su cuarto.  
Eriol volvió a la biblioteca siguió hojeando libros.  
Un rato después Touya lo interrumpió  
"Aquí hay algo que tal vez te sirva. De niño me gustaba hojearlo, por eso lo guardaba en mi alcoba".  
Eriol tomó el libro de tapas azules que el joven le tendía y comenzó a leerlo con atención.  
Luego de un rato lo cerró, agradeció a Touya y siguió con su propia búsqueda.  
  
En la casa de Tomoyo todos almorzaron juntos.  
"Hacía mucho que no me sentía así, estoy algo cansada pero no puedo esperar para seguir entrenando".  
"No te esfuerces demasiado, puede hacerte daño".  
"Creo que descansaré un poco luego del almuerzo. ¿Crees que estoy haciendo un buen entrenamiento?"  
"Creo que has empezado muy bien, fue una buena idea usar un poco todas las cartas".  
"¿Te gustaría ayudarme? Sería muy útil para mi si lo hicieras"  
"De hecho iba a decirte lo mismo, pero ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?"  
"Pelearemos"  
"¿¿¿¿Ehhhhhh????"  
"¿Cómo creías? Vamos, sé que no me harás daño, podemos empezar despacio y hacerlo más fuerte con el tiempo"  
"Está bien, pero no hoy, por favor, creo que he tenido suficiente"  
"¡Esperaba que alguien dijera eso!" dijo Meiling "Necesitan seguir entrenando, pero no para luchar sino para bailar"  
"¿¿Cómo??"  
"No creen que iré a bailar con un montón de personas que no saben cómo hacerlo, ¿no?"  
"Pero Meiling, tu me dijiste que..." empezó Sakura.  
"Ya sé, que no necesitabas saber bailar, pero te lo dije solo para convencerte."  
"Qué mala eres"  
"No te quejes, estoy haciéndote un favor, Syaoran se mueve como si fuera un tronco"  
"¡¡Hey!!" A Syaoran no le gustó ese comentario.  
"Relájense, ya que tienen la tarde libre podemos empezar hoy, y quién sabe, tal vez no lleve mucho tiempo..."  
  
Eriol encontró un libro que lo interesó, así que lo tomó junto con el que Touya le había dado y volvió a la casa de Tomoyo. Justo a tiempo para la clase de baile...  
"¡¡Eriol!!" gritó Syaoran corriendo hacia él cuando lo vio entrar "corre a esconderte antes de que Meiling te vea, está tratando de enseñarnos a todos a bailar, no se si sobreviviré a esto.."  
"¡Escuché eso Syaoran!" Dijo Meiling apareciendo detrás de la puerta de la sala.  
"Tranquilos, me uniré a tu clase Meiling" dijo Eriol riendo ", y Syaoran, por qué no te lo tomas con calma, puede ser divertido"  
"¡Cómo puedo tomármelo con calma si Meiling está todo el tiempo gritándome que hago todo mal!"  
"Ella tiene buenas intenciones" respondió Eriol entrando en la sala.  
"Gracias Eriol. De todos modos creo que lo suspenderemos, creí que podría enseñarles, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé".  
"No Meiling, espera, no te rindas, trataremos de colaborar" suplicó Sakura "¡Tengo una idea! Usaré las cartas para ayudarte. La carta flor adora bailar, ella puede serte útil. Además ahora que Eriol llegó, Tomoyo puede practicar con una pareja."  
"¡Qué buena idea! Gracias Sakura"  
"Si, muuuuuchas gracias" rezongó Syaoran.  
De esa manera empezaron las clases de baile. Poco a poco todos fueron mejorando. Empezaron con música lenta, lo más fácil, hasta que llegaron al rock. Eriol resultó ser un gran bailarín, a Tomoyo le costaba seguirlo. Sakura logró que Syaoran se entusiasmara con la clase cuando le dijo que no importara si no sabía bailar porque de seguro encontraría chicos que querrían bailar con ella. Meiling y la carta Flor estaban pasando un muy buen rato. Al rato la clase ya no tenía maestros y alumnos sino que todos bailaban como si estuvieran en una disco. entonces Sakura decidió darle un poco de magia al ambiente y usó la carta Ilusión para que pareciera que estaban en un salón de baile, la carta Burbujas `porque me pareció que quedaban muy bonitas´, y le pidió a Flor que llenara de pétalos el piso.   
"Sakura está creando un ambiente muy romántico, tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí, o mejor aún, iré a buscar mi cámara de video" Tomoyo ya se iba pero Eriol volvió tomarla entre sus brazos  
"No, mejor quédate, pretenderemos que el ambiente romántico también es para nosotros y seguiremos bailando" susurró en el oído de la chica "a menos que no estés pasándola bien, o estés aburrida..."  
"¡No! No, sólo se me ocurr..."  
"Entonces sigamos bailando" terminó Eriol, y así lo hicieron, y Tomoyo sintió que por primera vez era ella la que merecía ser grabada.  
Pero los que más se divertían eran Kero y Spinel, que por primera vez pasaban un buen rato juntos, "sólo faltan las palomitas de maíz" decía Kero entre risas.  
Así transcurrió la tarde, pero todo terminó para la hora de la cena, después de la cual Eriol mostró a Sakura los dos libros que había encontrado.  
"Uno parece ser algo así como un diario de Clow, tal vez me ayude a completar algunas memorias. El otro me lo dio tu hermano, creo que debes leerlo, será parte de tu entrenamiento. Es un libro que escribió Clow sobre magia, creo."  
Esa noche Sakura uso sobre todos la carta "Sueño" para asegurarse de que todos tuvieran una buena noche y volvió a su casa volando con Kero.  
"¿Sabes, Sakura? Creo que de verdad lograrás ser una maga muy poderosa. Nunca creí que te diría esto pero estoy orgulloso de ti"  
"Gracias Kero" respondió la niña sorprendida.  
"¿Me darás un poco de pastel antes de dormir?"  
"¡Kero! Sabía que te traías algo entre manos. No tendrás pastel por 2 días."  
"No, no, Sakura, espera, era cierto, no te vallas, ¡Sakuuraaaaaaa.........!!!!"  
  
--------------------------  
Nota: Esto se pone interesante, lástima que no lo lea nadie, por favor manden reviews!!!!! 


	6. Sinceridad y no tanto

El Juego  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi nueva amiga chinoisa Pepé...  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 6  
  
Los dos enamorados estaban sentados en la sala, Sakura leyendo el libro que Eriol le había dado.  
"Sakura..."  
"Dime..."  
"¿Dónde están los demás?"  
"Meiling y Tomoyo salieron de compras y Eriol salió a caminar"  
"Perfecto." Syaoran estaba algo indeciso "Escucha... hay... hay algo que no debería decirte pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo."  
Sakura lo miró con seriedad pero le pidió que siguiera  
"La fuerza de la que te hablé... no te dije nada para... para que no te pusieras nerviosa y siguieras concentrada en tu entrenamiento, pero... Eriol cree que tendremos que enfrentarnos a un enemigo muy fuerte, dice que esa fuerza, aunque ahora sea pequeña, puede resultar peligrosa... no se bien cómo... pero ya no podía ocult..."  
"Estúpidos, ¿cómo no iba a darme cuenta?"  
"¿Eh?" Syaoran se sorprendió mucho, supuestamente Sakura se pondría nerviosa y no podría seguir entrenando si se enteraba, y ahora resulta que ya lo sabía. "¿Cómo te enteraste?"  
"Si no hubiera peligro ya te hubieras ido, tu mismo me lo dijiste el día que llegaste, que Wei vendría a buscarte un apartamento y te quedarías todo lo que fuera necesario. Wei llegará la semana que viene, no hay ninguna duda de que empezarás el colegio conmigo... ¿Crees que soy tan tonta?"  
"Creo que todavía tengo mucho que aprender de ti... Es decir... Se suponía que entraras en estado de shock y no podrías concentrarte en el entrenamiento... Eres increíble..." Le dijo abrazándola.  
"Eso debería enseñarte a ser sincero conmigo"  
"Discúlpame..." se besaron tiernamente "Me siento culpable... ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte?"  
"No te preocupas, ya has hecho suficiente ayudándome a entrenar, y el sábado fuiste a la disco..."  
"No fue tan malo después de todo. No me gustó cuando se te acercó ese muchacho rubio..."  
"Solo tropecé con él, ni siquiera me invitó a bailar"  
"Pero tal vez quería hacerlo"  
"Eso nunca lo sabremos porque tú apareciste y me arrastraste hacia la salida"  
"¡Ya casi era medianoche!" Sakura frunció el seño "Está bien, lo siento. No puedo evitarlo, eres tan maravillosa que pienso que en cualquier momento un mejor chico aparecerá en tu vida y tu te darás cuenta de que no soy nada y te irás, y me qued..."   
Sakura lo silenció con un beso "Te amo, tú eres mi chico, inteligente, guapo y tierno, me proteges cuando estoy en peligro y me ayudas cuando no se qué hacer, me brindas apoyo y te llevas mal con mi hermano, eres todo lo que puedo desear en un chico! " Los dos rieron y se besaron.  
"Todavía queda el problema de Meiling..." dijo después Syaoran. "Tengo que buscar una manera de convencerla de que vuelva a Hong Kong, aquí solo correría peligro y no puede ayudarnos en nada"  
"¿Qué tal decirle la verdad?"  
"No, si bien ya no es necesario ocultárselo, tampoco funcionaría, ella insistiría en participar, sería peor."  
"Es verdad, no será fácil convencerla"  
"¿A quién?" Preguntó Eriol entrando.  
"¡Eriol! Sakura ya sabía todo, estabas equivocado en ocultarle la verdad" Le dijo Syaoran.  
"No puedo creer que seas tan tonto" agregó Sakura.  
"...Sakura, ¿sabes que puede ser peligroso? ¿que tal vez tu misma seas la única que pueda derrotarlo? ¿qué no tenemos idea de qué busca, cómo lucha, ni qué es?"  
"Eriol, no me subestimes, el entrenamiento va muy bien, Syaoran me está ayudando, y ese supuesto enemigo aún no da signos de presentarse, creo que habrá tiempo para prepararse."  
"Si, supongo que tienes razón" suspiró Eriol "Supongo que ya no necesitamos ocultarnos nada..."  
"En realidad Sakura y yo estábamos pensando en cómo convencer a Meiling de que vuelva a Hong Kong, y se me ocurrió que si le decimos la verdad será más difícil todavía, pues insistiría en quedarse a ayudar".  
"¿Y qué sugieres?" inquirió Eriol.  
"¡Ohhhh...! ¡No lo seee! ¡Meiling es la niña más orgullosa y testaruda en el mundo!"  
"¿Por qué tantos gritos?" Preguntó Tomoyo entrando sonriente.  
"¡Tomoyo! ¿Meiling no estaba contigo?" la saludó Sakura.  
"Si, pero encontramos a Naoko y a Rika y quiso quedarse con ellas, dijo que no tenía nada que hacer aquí."  
Los tres chicos le contaron a Tomoyo lo de la fuerza misteriosa y el problema con Meiling.  
"Esperen, vallamos de a poco... ¿Estamos a la espera de un nuevo enemigo?"  
"Si, y Meil..." empezó Syaoran.  
"¿Y Sakura puede ser nuestra única esperanza?"  
"No lo sabemos aún, pero Meil..." trató de decir Sakura.  
"Entonces... ¡Oh, qué felicidad!" exclamó Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo... esto es serio..."  
"Pero Sakura, ¡¡¡ya tengo una buena razón para hacerte un traje nuevo!!!"  
Syaoran cayó de espaldas, Eriol suspiró, y a Sakura comenzó a caerle una gotita por la frente.  
Eriol decidió tratar de sacar a Tomoyo de su mundo de fantasías,  
"Tomoyo, ¿cómo te parece que podríamos convencer a Meiling de que vuelva?"  
"¿Meiling? Esperen, ¿el mocoso no se irá también?" dijo Kero entrando con Spinel.  
"No empieces Kero" lo retó Sakura "Estamos hablando de algo importante".  
"¿De qué?" en ese momento entraba Yue.  
"Buscamos la manera de convencer a Meiling de que debe volver a Japón" respondió Syaoran.  
"¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre y le pides que la haga volver?" sugirió Sakura.   
"No, mi madre no se metería en esto"  
"¿Y escribirle una carta falsa, de un admirador secreto de Hong Kong?" propuso Kero.  
"Kero... No es tan estúpida"  
"¡Shhhhh, todos, está llegando!" advirtió Tomoyo.  
"¡¡Hola todos!! ¿Qué les pasa? Bien, no importa, escuchen, hay algo que quiero decirles" Todos estaban callados y algo nerviosos "desde que llegué la semana pasada hemos pasado momentos muy bonitos, y me alegra mucho estar con ustedes..."  
"Meiling..." interrumpió Syaoran  
"Déjame terminar. Saben que los quiero mucho y siempre los visitaré, pero he decidido que volveré a Hong Kong"  
Hubo una reacción general de sorpresa y espanto '¿para eso nos preocupabamos tanto' pensaba la mayoría.   
Pero Eriol decidió que sería mejor que todo quedara así  
"¿Tan pronto? Es una verdadera lástima, Meiling."  
"si, todos te extrañaremos" siguió Tomoyo.  
"¿Cuándo sale el avión?"  
"Pasado mañana por la tarde... ¿Por qué se comportan tan raro?"  
"¡¡Nada!!" dijeron todos a la vez.  
Y así fue como Meiling se deshizo del aburrido grupo con el que no tenía que hacer, y el grupo se deshizo de Meiling, con la que sabían qué podrían hacer.  
----------------------------------  
Nota: Si, este capítulo tiene mucho ooc y es muy malo, pero necesitaba deshacerme de Meiling y hacer que Sakura y los demás fueran sinceros entrre sí para poder seguir a mi gusto...  
Manden reviews!!!  
Besos, hasta el próximo capítulo!!! 


	7. Primeros pasos del baile

El Juego  
  
Hola!!! Este capítulo me gusta mucho! Espero que a ustedes también.  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 7  
  
Han pasado 5 días desde que Meiling volvió a Hong Kong.   
Eriol está sentado en un banco del jardín, Tomoyo pasea recolectando flores y se acerca a él, quien le saluda alegremente.  
"¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?", Tomoyo le devolvió una sonrisa algo triste.  
"Junto flores para la casa"  
"¿Estás bien, hay algo que te preocupe?"  
"oh, no quiero molestarte con mis tonterías"  
"No es ninguna molestia" aseguró él.  
"Es solo que..." empezó ella sentándose a su lado "todos están tan ocupados en cosas útiles que no quiero molestarlos, pero ya terminé el vestido de Sakura, no tengo nada que hacer y me siento muy sola"  
"Comprendo"  
"...Incluso ahora se que estoy interrumpiendo tu lectura y..."  
"Está bien Tomoyo, no te sientas culpable, es solo un libro de Clow que pensé que podría serme útil para completar mis memorias, pero aún no he encontrado nada de interés, así que tomeré un descanso, y me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras"  
"No tienes que hacerlo"  
"Quiero hacerlo Tomoyo" dijo Eriol con firmeza "Además es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien me alberga en su casa por tanto tiempo".  
"Sabes que no es problema para mí..."  
"Bien, basta de charla" Eriol la cortó para que la conversación no se tornara pesada, "¿Qué quieres hacer?"  
"¿Seguro que tienes tiempo?"  
"Tengo todo el día. No pienso volver a tocar ese libro hasta mañana"  
"Ok, entonces me gustaría mucho salir a caminar"  
"Así sea".  
  
Un rato después, en el parque (el del rey pingüino)...  
"¿Podría preguntarte algo...?"  
"Lo que quieras"  
"Siempre he querido saber... ¿eres... eres un chico común con poderes, o un ser superior con poderes disfrazado de chico común?"  
"Es una buena pregunta, y ¿sabes? no vas a poder creer esto pero... aún no estoy seguro. Es por eso que busco completar las memorias de Clow. En realidad a veces siento que... que no soy la reencarnación de un mago poderoso sino un niño a quien le pidieron un favor a cambio de un dulce..."  
"Disculpa, no quise incomodarte."  
"Está bien, en realidad necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, no creí que fueras tu..." el chico la miró a los ojos "pero estoy seguro de que no me arrepentiré".  
"Gracias"  
Los dos siguieron mirándose uno al otro por algunos segundos  
"Debo decirte que para ser una persona de naturaleza dudosa bailas muy bien" dijo Tomoyo haciéndolo reir ", en serio, me sorprendiste mucho aquél día en la 'clase' de Meiling"  
"Ja ja, tu no te quedas atrás. Deberíamos repetirlo"  
"Cuando quieras" respondió ella sonriendo.  
"¿Qué tal ahora?" Tomoyo no podía creerlo, sólo asintió con la cabeza y Eriol ya la había tomado de la mano para 2 min. después llegar a la mansión Daidouji"  
Los 2 entraron en el salón riendo, Tomoyo encendió el estéreo y los dos comenzaron a bailar con la música de la radio.  
Syaoran había pasado la tarde en casa de Sakura y llegó a la mansión junto con Spinel, quien lo había acompañado. Cuando escucharon música y risas en el salón no pudieron contener su curiosidad y se acercaron a echar un vistazo a travéz de la puerta entreabierta. Parecían congelados de sorpresa.  
'Quién lo hubiera sospechado?' Pensó Syaoran '¡Sakura tiene que ver esto!'. Así que corrió a llamar a su novia, quien en 10 min estaba allí. La chica estaba a punto de gritar de la emoción al verlos bailando una música muy suave que en ese momento pasaba la radio, pero Syaoran la obligó a detenerse  
"No queremos que sepan que estamos aquí" Murmró Syaoran" Tengo una idea: tomemos la cámara de Tomoyo y filmémoslos, es justo, ella lo hace con nosotros"  
'Creo que el amo al fin está empezando a comprender' pensó Spinel 'que es un humano a pesar de todo...'  
Así que Syaoran, Sakura y Spinel se acomodaron delante de la puerta entrabierta, Syaoran grabando y Sakura diciendo "¡Nunca creerán que estamos grabándolos!"  
  
Mientras tanto Eriol y Tomoyo seguían bailando.  
'Idiotas' pensaron los 2, una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.  
  
'Este es un hermoso grupo de personas' pensaba el personaje misterioso 'será un placer jugar con ellos'.  
-----------------------------  
Nota: Ay que lindo cap.!  
Se llama así porque Eriol y Tomoyo dan sus primeros pasos en el romance, que sería el baile...  
Bué, ya estoy haciendo el próximo que va a tener acción por primera vez en la historia 


	8. La falsa batalla

El Juego  
  
Este es el primer capítulo con acción. No les aseguro que en lo próximo halla mucha más acción que acá, este fic es más que nada sobre los personajes que sobre las batallas que deben librar.  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 8  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron sorprender a sus espectadores: se acercaron bailando y cuando estaban a un paso de la puerta Eriol estiró la mano y la abrió totalmente, encontrando detrás 3 espías caídos de espaldas y con chichones en la frente.  
"¡Oh! ¡Qué casualidad encontrarlos por aquí" dijo Eriol irónicamente.  
"¡Y con mi cámara! ¿Pero por qué están tirados en es piso? ¿Se lea ha perdido algo?" preguntó Tomoyo de igual manera que su pareja de baile.  
"Nosotros esteeeee..." Syaoran no sabía qué decir, los tres estaban totalmente colorados.  
"Nosotros...¡veníamos a avisarte que hoy por la noche pelearemos! ¡Eso! Syaoran y yo planeamos tener una batalla de entrenamiento en el parque y pensamos que tal vez tú querrías estar presente..." dijo Sakura salvando la situación.  
Syaoran no podía sentirse más aliviado de tener a Sakura cerca, obviamente Eriol y Tomoyo no se habían tragado la excusa, pero era tan buena que no estarían enojados.  
"¡Ja ja! Sakura, eres increíble." rió Eriol.  
"¿Lo soy?" preguntó confundida.  
"Bien, ¿y a qué hora será esa batalla? Tengo que buscar una nueva cinta para la cámara, ya que ustedes usaron la que estaba puesta" Dijo Tomoyo.  
"Oh, oh, la hora, si... a... a medianoche, nos encontraremos cerca del rey pingüino."  
"Perfecto, es una gran idea, ya era hora de que probara tus poderes" le dijo Eriol en tono malvado, caminando en dirección a su habitación.  
"Espera, Eriol, ¡no era eso lo que tenía en mente!"   
"¡Yo no tenía en mente que ustedes me espiaran!" respondió él desapareciendo por las escaleras.  
  
Así que el fingido entrenamiento se hiso real y a las 11.30 Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, y Spinel salieron de la mansión rumbo a la casa de Sakura, y de allí los 7 (con Kero y Yue) se encaminaron hacia el parque.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo iban más adelante que los demás.  
"¡Tomoyo! No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada" le reprochó Sakura a su amiga.  
"¿Sobre qué?"  
"Ohh, no te hagas la inocente. Sabes muy bien sobre qué te estoy hablando: Eriol y tu"  
"¿Qué pasa con Er... ¡ohhhhh no! Espera, no es lo que estás pensando"  
"¿Entonces qué es?"  
"Sólo somos buenos amigos, nada más"  
"Vamos, no creas que me engañárás"  
"Pero Sakura..." Tomoyo ya estaba muy colorada y las 2 siguieron discutiendo el resto del camino.  
Mientras tanto, Eriol no estaba pasándola mejor. Syaoran no dejaba de insistir y los demás mostraban que estaban de acuerdo.  
"TOmoyo es una gran persona y me interesa, pero no de esa manera. Además no podría dedicarme a un romance, soy la reencarnación de Clow, ¿recuerdan?"  
Spinel lo miró con desaprobación. 'Parece que estaba equivocado: él aún no comprende nada'.  
  
Cuando llegaron al parque Tomoyo se ubicó cerca de unos arbostos con su cámara y los demás se prepararon para empezar.  
"Bien Sakura, para derrotarnos debes tocarnos en la cabeza con tu mano derecha, eso es para probar tu agilidad, empezarás contra Syaoran y luego nos agregaremos los demás, con eso estaremos probando tu fuerza, ¿estás preparada?"  
"Supongo..."  
Syaoran y Sakura se ubicaron frente a frente y comenzó la batalla.  
Sakura usó la carta 'pelea' sobre sí misma y comenzó a acercarse a Syaoran, quien estaba preparado para recibirla. Él usó el talismán de viento para formar un tornado alrededor de Sakura, pero ella guardó a 'pelea' y sacó 'agua'; el agua se mezcló en el tornado y luego con la carta 'congelar' se convirtió en hielo y se derrumbó con un golpe que Sakura le dio con el báculo. Eriol daba signos de aprobación con la cabeza.  
Entonces Syaoran invocó al dios del fuego, pero Sakura usó la carta 'escudo' y evadió el ataque. Eriol les hizo a Kero y Spinel una seña; los dos guardianes saltaron hacia Sakura listos para atacarla, mientras Syaoran prepara su espada. 'Conque 3 contra uno, ¿eh? Ya verán de lo que soy capaz' pensó la joven.  
Con un simple movimiento de su mano dejó a 'gemelos' peleando contra los guardianes, y usó 'salto' y 'carrera' para llegar a Sayoran y tocarle la cabeza.  
"No seré tan fácil la próxima vez"  
"Te amo, nos vemos luego de que termine con los demás"  
Y con un nuevo salto evadió el golpe que estaba a punto de darle Yue, quien ya se había incorporado a la batalla.  
Usó la carta 'flecha' para atacar al guardián, que cayó herido (nada que él no pudiera curar inmediatamente) y mientras él estaba en el suelo, ella se elevó con 'vuelo' y con la carta 'crear' hizo una espacie de jaula que puso a su alrededor. luego utilizó 'dormir' para dormir a Kero y Spinel, devolvió 'gemelos' a su bolsillo y se apresuró a tocar a los tres guardianes en la cabeza.  
Solo quedaba Eriol.  
El joven sonrió maliciosamente y elevó sus brazos. Sakura comenzó a volar hacia él pero la tierra delante del chico se elevó formando una pared. Entonces ella utilizó la carta 'atravesar', pero cuando terminó de pasar hacia el otro lado y elevó la vista encontró a Eriol delante de ella. Sakura no atinó a moverse y Eriol tocó su frente con la mano derecha, volviendo al suelo al tiempo que todos se acercaban. La muchacha estaba totalmente sorprendida. Comenzó a descender lentamente y guardó sus cartas.  
"Falle" susurró.  
"Sakura..." comenzó Syaoran abrazándola.  
"Fallé, tenía todo planeado y no logré vencerlos"  
"Chica tonta, claro que nos venciste, solo que Eriol es más difícil que nosotros, pero lo hiciste muy bien"  
"No, ustedes no estaban teniendo una pelea seria conmigo, solo gané porque ustedes no querían lastimarme, pero el enemigo real no será tan bueno"  
Eriol se acercó a la chica y levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.  
"Sakura, no habías entrenado por muchísimo tiempo hasta que nosotros llegamos; en tres semanas lograste el nivel suficiente para vencer a Syaoran y a tres guardianes. Es verdad que ellos no utilizaron todos sus poderes, pero tampoco tu. Y la pelea ni siquiera había estado planeada con anticipación. Yo creo que deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma, así como todos nosotros."  
Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban sonriéndole con aprobación.  
"Gracias. Los quiero mucho a todos" dijo entre sollozos. Finalmente Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero se acercaron a abrasarla fuertemente, mientras Yue, Spi y Eriol los miraban con alegría.   
  
'Oh, son tan sensibles todos ellos, será fácil derrotarlos, mejor les daré más tiempo para prepararse'  
-----------------------------  
Nota: Esta es la mejor acción que puedo darles por ahora, en realidad está mal clasificado este fic, porque tiene de todo un poco.  
Les aviso que por 1 semana no voy a actualizar porque me voy de vacaciones. Pero allá voy a ponerme a preparar los capítulos que siguen, así que su pongo que cuando vuelva enseguida voy a poner 1 o 2 +.  
Revisen!! (review) 


	9. La llegada inesperada

El Juego  
  
Acaba de pasarme algo terrible. Casi terminaba el capítulo y se cortó la luz, así que lo perdí, todo, con lo que me gusta tipear!!!!!!!!  
Al final no me fui de vacaciones.  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 9-   
  
"¡Buenas noticias!" Gritó Syaoran colgando el tubo del teléfono "Wei llegará mañana y ya consiguió apartamento: el mismo que alquilé cuando tenía 11 años."  
"No había ningún apuro..." dijo Tomoyo no muy contenta con la noticia.  
"Lo se Tomoyo, pero ya he abusado bastante de tu hospitalidad. Eriol, puedes mudarte conmigo si lo deseas. Pero luego me respondes, voy a contarle a Sakura, ¡los veo en la noche!" Syaoran salió de la casa muy alegre.  
Pero Tomoyo no se veía tan entusiasmada y su rostro lo mostraba. Eriol lo notó y no pudo evitar preocuparse por la chica.  
"¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo?"  
"Es que... odio admitirlo pero... tratar de ocultártelo sería inútil, me lees como un a libro abierto... pues, que otra vez la casa quedará casi vacía, mi madre casi nunca está y ahora ustedes se irán y otra vez me quedaré igual que antes ¡Siempre sin nadie con quien hablar! ¡Siempre sola! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!" al decir esto la muchacha se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y Eriol se sintió muy mal por ella 'Odio verla sufrir, no entiendo por qué, pero ella es tan... importante... para mi'. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente.  
"Tomoyo, no deberías ponerte así. En primer lugar, porque nunca estarás sola, siempre estaremos contigo aunqeu no vivamos en la misma casa, segundo, porque siempre tendrás con quien hablar, sabes que todos estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites, tercero, porque tu jardín es el único lugar donde podemos entrenar de día, así que la casa no estaría vacía más horas que las que usas para dormir..."  
"Lo se Eriol p..."  
"Shh, déjame terminar, y Cuarto, todavía no he dicho que me mudaré con Syaoran"  
Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos (siempre entre sus brazos). No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
"La verdad es que estaba esperando que me ofrecieras quedarme. No es que me moleste Syaoran pero... aquí... me siento cómodo... no se explicar por qué..."  
Tomoyo estaba más que feliz y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
"Gacias, significa mucho para mi, en serio."  
Eriol se sentía muy bien con ella entre sus brazos, no sabía por qué, no se creía capáz de interesarse de esa manera en alguien, pero prefirió disfrutar el momento y permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que el timbre los hizo volver a la realidad y los dos se dieron cuenta de la posición embarazosa en la que se encontraban.   
Tomoyo fue a abrir la puerta y volvió seguida de una mujer alta de cabello castaño.  
"¡¿Kaho?!" gritó Eriol: Kaho estaba en Tomoeda. Luego de saludar la mujer se sentó con ellos y les explicó su situación.  
"Richard, el muchacho con el que salía, me propuso matrimonio, y yo acepté encantada. Pero en una visita a la mansión vio por accidente a Nakuru haciendo uno de sus hechizos(1), y por supuesto, se aterró. Traté de tranquilizarlo y decidí contarle la verdad, me pareció justo, ya que íbamos a quejarnos, pero no lo tomó nada bien, empezó a decirme Bruja, Enviada del demonio, y otro montón de cosas horribles." En ese momento comenzó a llorar" Entonces tuve que preparar un hechizo de la memoria y obligarlo a tomarlo. Pero me di cuenta de que no podía estar con alguien que no me conocía, así que decidí terminar la relación."  
"Hiciste lo correcto" la animó Eriol.  
"Si. Pero fue tan difícil. Tan, tan difícil. Yo lo amaba mucho. Aún lo amo. Tenía que alejarme de Londres. Solo podía venir a aquí, lo siento Tomoyo, debí avisar antes de venir" se disculpó entre sollozos.  
"No se preocupe, hay mucho espacio aquí, justamente de eso hablaba con Eriol cuando usted llegó" los dos adolescentes se miraron sonrientes, con algo de ternura. Kaho notó la mirada 'Tal vez ellos... mejor le preguntaré a Spinel.'  
"¿Dónde está Spinel? Tengo un mensaje para él de Nakuru"  
"Creo que está está en el jardín. ¿Pero por qué no la acompaño primeto a su habitación? Debe usted estar cansada por el viaje."  
"Si gracias Tomoyo". Las dos se dirigieron a las habitaciones y una vez que llegaron Kaho preguntó:  
"¿No le molestará a tu madre que me hayas invitado?"  
"¡Claro que no! Ella llegará más tarde y estará encantada de verla. Claro que no habrá mucho tiempo para presentarlas, tenemos la fiesta de... ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Tendrá que prepararse también, no podemos dejarla aquí. Todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa al verla, especialmente..."  
Kaho no entendía nada"¿De qué hablas, Tomoyo?"  
"¡Hoy es 29 de febrero! El cumpleaños de Touya. Y usted debe estar allí."  
"¿Touya? ¿Cuántos años cumple?"  
"23(2)"  
"No se si querrá tenerme ahí..."  
"Estará encantado de verla, no se preocupe. Iré a llamar para avisar que llevaremos una invitada sorpresa. ¡Srta. Mizuki, qué bueno es tenerla en Tomoeda de vuelta!" Y la chica empezó a caminar hacia la sala.  
"¡Espera Tomoyo!" Tomoyo se quedó quieta "Ya no soy tu maestra, por favor, dime Kaho"  
  
Una hora después Kaho bajaba al jardín en busca de Spinel, que descansaba bajo un árbol en su forma original.  
"¡Kaho! Qué gran sorpresa tenerte aquí"  
"Si bueno, es una larga historia. Pero primero dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa entre Eriol y Tomoyo?"  
"De seguro los viste mirarse dulcemente o algo así. Sakura, Syaoran y yo los vimos bailando la semana pasada. También me ilusioné mucho pensando que él ya se había dado cuenta... pero insiste en que es la reencarnación del mago Clow y no puede ocuparse de un romance..."  
"Hay que hacerle entender, o los dos sufrirán mucho."  
"Lo se, pero tiene que descubrirlo por su cuenta. He deseado hablarle, pero si me meto en el asunto será peor, ya sabes que es muy obstinado."  
"Será mejor idear alguna manera de hacerlo ver la realidad..."  
"Ya veremos. Ahora cuéntame qué haces en Tomoeda"  
Los dos siguieron hablando por un buen rato, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo hacían lo mismo en la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre los dos aunque no quisieran aceptarlo.  
----------------------  
Nota: 1) No se que magia maneja Nakuru, así que lo dejo a su imaginación.  
2)Si cuando Sakura tenía 11 él tenía 17, ahora que Sakura va a cumplir 16 él tiene que cumplir 23, ¿no?  
¿Les parece que junte a Kaho y Touya? Díganme, así voy armando la historia.   
Lo de Eriol y Tomoyo va lento pero va a ser muy importante para la problemática de la fuerza esa que apareció.  
Cada día me gusta más escribir este fic.  
¡¡Qué emoción!!  
Si tipearlo me gustara tanto como armar la historia... 


	10. El cumpleaños de Touya

El Juego  
  
Empecé una nueva historia, no puedo creerlo!! Es de Rurouni Kenshin y se llama 'El regalo'. 'El regalo', 'El Juego', nadie me supera con los títulos, ¿no?. Che, a ver si me demuestran si leen la historia, que hacerla es muy lindo pero si no la lee nadie es un bajón total!!!!  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 10  
  
Tomoyo presentó a Kaho y a su madre apenas esta llegó y una hora depués las 3 junto con Eriol y Spinel fueron hacia la casa de Sakura, donde se hacía la fiesta para Touya.  
Snomi saludó a su sobrino con un gran abrazo, no hacía mucho que habían reanudado su relación tía-sobrino. Tomoyo y Eriol lo saludaron con una sonrisa y Tomoyo le dijo "Tengo una sorpresa", y se alejó de la puerta volviendo con una Kaho algo colorada.  
"K-Kaho" Touya no sabía cómo reaccionar, hacía 5 años que no la veía, y ahora se aparecía en su cumpleaños como si nada fuera, como si el tiempo no pasase.  
"Tomoyo, creo que no fue buena idea que viniera, será mejor que vuelva a la man.."  
"No" dijo el muchacho "Está bien, sólo estoy algo sorprendido, quédate." Kaho asintió y entró a la casa sonriendo.  
"Gracias. Lamento no haberte traído un regalo, en realidad llegué hoy por la tarde y no sabía que era tu cumpleaños"  
Touya le hizo entender mediante un gesto que no debía preocuparse y los dos se separaron.   
Sakura se emocionó mucho al ver a Kaho y Syaoran... bueno, a él no le gustaba mucho su presencia, pero no le importó mucho.   
La noche transcurrió agradablemente. Syaoran estaba muy entusiasmado con su mudanza y Sakura no podía más que sentirse feliz por él. Eriol rechazó su propuesta y Tomoyo volvió a agradecerle con la sonrisa más tierna que Eriol pensó que hubiera visto y Syaoran no insistió 'esos dos andan en algo y no quieren darse cuenta'. Kaho se entretuvo charlando con Spinel y contándoles a todos su desastre amoroso 'Se siente muy bien tener con quien hablar francamente, en Londres estamos tan solos'. Touya se solidarizó con su novia y la escuchó pacientemente, incluso le dio un gran consuelo diciendo cosas como "qué tipo idiota" o "¿Cómo pudo ponerse así?". Pero sin dudarlo quienes mejor lo estaban pasando eran Sonomi y Fujitaka.  
"¿Sabes, Fujitaka?, esto es lo que yo llamo una hermosa familia, y no lo cambiaría por nada"  
"Algo me dice que algún día lo será, Sonomi"  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
"Míralos, todos ellos parecen realmente familiares. Solo tienes que imaginártelos mayores y casados, ¿lo ves?"  
Sonomi aguzó la mirada como para ver algo borroso en la imagen, pero no entendió lo que su cuñado le decía hasta que vio a Eriol y Tomoyo.  
"Tendré que vigilar a ese niño."  
Fujitaka rió divertido "Deberás acostumbrarte, Syaoran está por mudarse solo y no puedo prohibir que Sakura lo visite"  
"¿Y no te preocupa?"  
"Tendré que confiar en ella. Por otro lado, Syaoran es un chico maravilloso y no haría nada malo para Sakura. Sabes que Eriol tampoco lastimaría a Tomoyo."  
"¿Por qué tenías que hacerme pensar en todo esto? Yo era feliz pensando que mi hija era una pequeñita inocente, y ahora me preocupa que Eriol viva en nuestra casa."  
"Creo que estás exagerando. Tienen 16 años, Sonomi, ya no son niños y saben lo que hacen."  
"Espero que tengas razón... Mejor hagamos que Touya abra lso regalos, tengo que pensar en otra cosa. ¡¡Touya!! Hora de tu primer regalo... Espero que te guste..."  
Tooya abrió un sobre que le dio Sonomi y luego de leer una líneas le dio un gran abrazo "GraciasGraciasGraciasGraciasGracias"  
Los demás comenzaban a impacientarse por saber cuál era ese regalo tan epecial.  
"Papá, parece que ya vas a liberarte de mi, tía Sonomi se sintió mal por no comprarme dulces cuando era pequeño y ahora me regala un apartamento"  
La reacción general fue "¡¡¿¿EEEEEhhhhhhhhhh??!!"  
"Tendré que recordar los dulces el próximo año" dijo Sonomi riendo.  
  
Después de un rato todos se calmaron y Touya abrió sus otros regalos. La fiesta siguió hasta medianoche, cuando todos se despidieron. Sakura y Syaoran salieron de la mano y Touya no pudo quedarse callado.  
"¿Qué tal si te alejas un poco de mi hermana, niño? Pasaron todo el día juntos"  
"Touya, no me importa si es tu cumpleaños, voy a lastimarte si lo creo necesario" le respondió Sakura amenazantemente.  
"Está bien, de todas maneras es bueno que disfruten ahora, en una semana empezarán las clases y ya no podrán actuar como dos tórtolos desde que se levantan..." dijo Touya maliciosamente.  
"¡Touya, no debiste recordármelo, ahora no podré pensar en otra cosa!"  
"Eso fue cruel de tu parte." le dijo Kero al muchacho.  
"Touya, ya conoces a tu hermana, no deberías molestarla tanto." agregó el padre sin ocultar su diversión.  
Syaoran decidió vengar a su novia y la besó apasionadamente en la cara del hermano celoso.  
"Feliz cumpleaños, cuñado" le dijo con Sakura todavía entre sus brazos, medio desmayada por el beso.  
Ese fue el fin del buen Touya, se abalanzó sobre Syaoran y empezó a tratar de ahorcarlo.   
Sakura estaba por separarlos cuando sintió algo que llamó su atención. Se alejó hacia la calle y empezó a mirar el cielo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos menos Eriol y, una vez que Touya lo soltó, Syaoran.  
"Ha crecido" murmuró la chica en voz baja "Ha crecido y está preparándose".  
--------------------------  
Mmmmm... Ha crecido y está preparándose. ¿Seré la única que piensa que mi fic está bueno? No pido mucho, solo algún que otro review.   
¿Está bien escrito 'Fujitaka'? En realidad ni siquiera estoy segura de que ese sea el nombre...  
Parece que se tomó bastante bien lo del súper-regalote de su cuñada...  
No se, vamos a ver en los próximos capítulos. 


	11. Miedo y emoción

El Juego  
  
Estoy histérica porque estaba viendo 'El Requiem de los Ishinshishi', de samurai x, y le faltaba toda una gran parte en el medio y el final. Esto de bajar cosas de internet tiene sus contras, no?  
Adivinen... ¡En este capítulo aparece por primera vez la dueña de la ffuerza misteriosa! Cuando sepan quién es se van a llevar una sorpresa...  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 11_ El primer día de clases  
  
Una semana después del cumpleaños de Touya empezaron las clases en Tomoeda y nuestros amigos asistieron igual que todo el mundo. Kaho había conseguido un puesto en el colegio primario y Touya estudiaba en la universidad de Antropología.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo entraron al aula juntos y eligieron 4 bancos juntos para sentarse cerca unos de otros (Sk con Sy y E con T). Saludaron a todos sus conocidos y se sentaron esperando que entrara la primera profesora del día.  
"Alumnos, me llamo Misao Makimachi [¡no sabía qué nombre inventar!] y seré su profesora de literatura. Antes de empezar, les presento a la nueva chica que los acompañará este año, se llama Ailin y viene de Argentina" [Jiji, ¿quién será?]  
En ese momento entró una hermosa chica alta y morocha con ojos ámbar, una sonrisa amplia y una mirada maliciosa que se posó en los cuatro amigos.  
"Es ella" murmuró Syaoran mirándola con desconfianza "Ella expulsa ese poder".  
La profesora le asignó un lugar alejado de ellos, pero ninguno de los cuatro pudo concentrarse en la clase por más que lo intentara. A veces alguno se daba vuelta para verla y se daba cuanta de que ella los estaba mirando, pero cuando algún profesor llamaba la atención solo era hacia ellos, nadie notaba a la chica. En el recreo la buscaron por todos lados pero no la encontraron. Toda la mañana transcurrió de esa manera, hasta que terminó y decidieron seguirla hasta un lugar donde pudieran interceptarla.   
Ailin se dio cuenta y siguió caminando como si nada fuera hasta el parque del pingüino [todo tiene que pasar ahí], dónde se detuvo.   
Entonces Sakura se adelantó con su báculo en una mano.  
"Dinos qué es lo que buscas"  
La hermosa chica misteriosa se dio vuelta y los miró a todos uno por uno.  
"No se apresuren, no tengo deseos de luchar, no es necesario, no es divertido. Todo llegará a su debido tiempo. Sólo estoy aquí para recordarles que existo." Se acercó a Sakura y le tocó la frente, suavemente. Sakura intentó moverse pero no pudo. Ailin cerró los ojos como si sintiera algo. Cuando abrió los ojos dejó caer su mano "Tienes miedo. Crees que soy muy fuerte. Temes no poder defender todo lo que amas. Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma si deseas deshacerte de mí. Por eso no jugaremos todavía, aún no están preparados, no sería divertido. Cuando se sientan listos búsquenme en este mismo lugar. Yo estaré esperándolos." luego de decir esto empezó a desaparecer.  
"¡Espera! ¿Te veremos en el colegio?"  
"Si, pero no se preocupen, no haré nada extraño. Pueden seguir con sus vidas. Sólo recuerden que estoy esperándolos" y desapareció por completo.  
  
"Eso fue extraño" dijo Tomoyo.  
Syaoran se acercó a Sakura para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero la chica no se movía y él se asustó mucho, "¡Sakura!" la abrazó fuertemente pensando que le había sucedido algo malo. Pero Sakura por fin reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo.  
"Estoy bien. Solo... esos ojos... no puedo quitarme de la mente su mirada. Todo pasó tan rápido. Y ella leyó mi mente, ¡dijo todo lo que yo estaba pensando en ese momento! Tengo tanto miedo. Tanto, tanto miedo." Sakura terminó llorando, acurrucada entre los brazos de Syaoran, quien no sabía qué hacer para consolarla y solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza.  
"Shhh. Todo está bien ahora. Estamos fuera de peligro. Tranquila"  
Eran las 2 de la tarde y el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero ninguno de los 4 atinó a moverse hasta un largo rato después.  
  
Eriol permanecía en silencio. Repentinamente pareció recordar algo y alzó la vista hacia Tomoyo. "¿Estás bien?" Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.  
"Será mejor volver, en casa hablaremos de lo que pasó, pero necesitamos relajarnos primero." Opinó el joven mago.   
De esa manera los 4 dejaron el parque y llegaron a casa de Tomoyo. Almorzaron, o por lo menos lo intentaron porque ninguno pudo tragar más de un bocado. Sakura decidió ir a su casa, donde se sentiría más cómoda, y Syaoran la acompañó. Eriol fue a la biblioteca y Tomoyo a la cocina a preparar te.  
Minutos después la chica entraba en la biblioteca silenciosamente con una bandeja y dos tazas. Él estaba de pie cerca de la ventana.  
"Eriol" el chico levantó la vista "¿Prefieres estar solo?"  
Eriol la miró fijamente unos momentos y bajó la vista moviendo la cabeza a modo de negación.  
Tomoyo entendió. Él ya no daba la imagen de invulnerabilidad. Por lo menos no frente a ella. No ahora. Sí era un chico común. Sí sentía miedo. Y le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara. Tomoyo no podía sentirse más feliz de ser ella en quien él confiara. Se acercó lentamente, posó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se paró a su lado tomando su mano y mirando sus ojos.  
'Es tan hermoso. Y esta melancolía le da un brillo a sus ojos que nunca había visto. Y me quiere a su lado. Me necesita.' pensaba ella.  
El chico sintió la calidez de su mano y la mirada fija en su rostro.  
'Se interesa tanto en mi. Y está siempre a mi lado. Su rostro dulce parece más hermoso con la preocupación que muestran sus ojos.' pensaba él.  
Entonces la miró, necesitaba hablarle, decirle todo lo que sentía, ira, miedo, inseguridad. Sabía que confiar en ella era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y que a la vez decirle todo eso sería inútil porque ella ya lo sabía. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.  
"Parece que la reencarnación de Clow ya no puede sola." dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.  
Tomoyo, sin soltar su mano, usó la que le quedaba libre para tomar su rostro.  
"La reencarnación de Clow no está sola."  
Eriol cubrió la suave mano que acariciaba su rostro y la cubrió con la suya. Los dos se miraron a los ojos largamente, leyendo en ellos todo lo que sentían. No podían separar sus miradas, estaban embriagados, embriagados con el cariño mutuo que sentían, con el amor que tenían el uno por el otro, ¡amor! Al fin lo descubrían, ¡se amaban con toda el alma! ¡se necesitaban tanto! Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente. Eriol soltó la mano que tenía su rostro y la presionó con ella la cintura de la muchacha para acercarla más a él hasta que no quedó espacio entre sus cuerpos, mientras Tomoyo pasaba su mano izquierda del rostro del chico a su cuello acariciándolo suavemente, y su mano derecha se movía lentamente hacia arriba desde la mano de Eriol, dejando que ésta se posara en su cadera. Los labios apenas se tocaron durante un minuto, como para tratar de saborear lentamente, después empezaron a abrirse y el beso se profundizó, hasta que Tomoyo sintió que un agradable escalofrío recorría su cuerpo dejándola sin fuerzas para sostenerse y empezó a caer. Pero las manos de Eriol estaban ahí para tenerla con fuerza hasta que él mismo ya no pudo mantenerse de pie y los dos se separaron unos milímetros mirándose a los ojos. Temblaban. Por los ojos de Eriol caían lágrimas de emoción. Tomoyo nunca creyó que lo vería llorar. Juntos se acercaron a un sillón cercano y se sentaron, Eriol casi acostado y Tomoyo apoyándose sobre él, abrazados con fuerza. Y se quedaron así, quietos y en silencio, por media hora, sintiéndose tan bien juntos que hubieran deseado que el momento no terminara nunca.  
--------------------------  
Les juro que casi lloro de la emoción mientras escribía este capítulo.  
Bueno, ahora si me voy 1 semana, esta vez es en serio, ¿eh? 


	12. No te dejaré caer

El Juego  
  
Mis vacaciones salieron pésimas, así que volví antes de lo esperado.  
Se está haciendo medio difícil escribir esta historia, porque parece que tengo un solo lector y me pone bastante triste. Cuando empecé escribía todos los días, y ahora cada vez me cuesta más seguir la historia. Igualmente, tarde o temprano la voy a terminar, es mi meta y debo cumplirla. Aunque a nadie + le importe. En cambio a mi fic 'El regalo' le va muy bien, y es muy irónico, porque mientras este yo sabía perfectamente que lo iba a hacer y tenía lo más básico planeado, con 'el regalo' fue todo repentino. En fin. Espero que 'El juego' sea valorado también. Muchos besos a los que lo lean.  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 12_   
  
Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a casa de la chica. Sakura aún temblaba. Syaoran la acompañó a su cuarto ayudándola a subir, seguido por Kero y Spinel, que aún no sabían lo que había pasado. Luego de dejarla recostada bajó con los guardianes para buscarle un poco de agua.  
"¡Mocoso, ¿qué le hiciste a MI Sakura?!" Interrogó Kero muy enojado.  
"No creo que él tenga la culpa, Cerberus" dijo Spinel mirando al triste chico, "Es obvio que hay algo serio detrás de esto, deja que Syaoran se tome su tiempo para contarnos."  
"Bien. Bien. Estoy tranquilo. ¡¡Ya!! ¡¡Dime qué le pasó!!" gritó Kero sin poder contener su nerviosismo.  
Syaoran permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados, pero Kero no dejaba de molestarlo.  
"¡¡¡Basta ya Kero!!! ¡¡No creas que es fácil para mi verla de esa manera, por dios, Sakura es la persona que más amo en el mundo!!"  
Los 3 quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Syaoran frente a Kero con expresión de enojo, que poco a poco empezó a desaparecer. El joven volvió a sentarse lentamente y puso la cabeza entre las manos, escondiendo la mirada.  
"No sé qué hacer. Está aterrada. Y no se cómo ayudarla. Porque yo también tengo miedo. No quiero que me la quite. No quiero." Luego de decir eso varias lágrimas cayeron sobre el piso justo debajo de sus ojos.  
Spinel, que era el más calmado, trató de calmar al chico.  
"Está bien, Syaoran. Solo dinos qué paso por favor. Dinos a que te refieres con que no quieres que te la quite."  
Syaoran esperó unos momentos. Una vez que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y sus ojos estaban secos de nuevo, levanto la vista hacia los dos guardianes.  
"La fuerza misteriosa... apareció hoy con forma humana, en nuestro colegio. Después de clases la enfrentamos y...[suspiro] leyó la mente de Sakura. Dijo que no estábamos preparados para enfrentarla, y que esperaría, porque sino no sería... divertido. Luego desapareció. Y Sakura quedó aterrada."  
Kero y Spinel escucharon con atención.   
"¿Divertido? ¿Qué clase de enemigo es ese?" prguntó Kero confundido.  
"No lo se. Lo peor es que parece infonsiva... Si, lo dije bien. Es una mujer. Mejor dicho, una muchacha. Su nombre es... Ailin."  
Al escuchar el nombre Spinel quedó pensativo. Algo le llamaba la atención de ese nombre. '¿Dónde lo habré escuchado?'  
Un rato después Spinel se retiró y Kero y Syaoran subieron a la habitación de Sakura, que estaba sentada en su cama mirando al piso.  
"Sakura, te preparé un poco de te" le dijo Syaoran ofreciéndole una taza humeante "No dejes que se enfríe."  
"Gracias" susurró la chica.  
Kero se sintió destruído viéndola de esa manera.  
"Sakura... Sakura no pierdas tu confianza." le dijo acercándose "Siempre has tenido una sonrisa para todos, aún en los peores momentos. Nunca te rendiste. Sakura, tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, ¡eres el ama de las cartas!" enfatizó el guardián mirándola a los ojos.  
Syaoran vio que Sakura no creía en esas palabras, que el esfuerzo de Kero no estaba dando efecto, y pensó que sería mejor que hablara con Sakura por sí mismo.  
"Kero, por favor llama a Yue y cuéntale lo que pasó. También dile que estamos bien y que volveremos a llamarlo si lo necesitamos."  
"Está bien" respondió Kero suavemente retirándose.  
  
"Sakura."  
La muchacha no respondía.  
"Sakura, mírame a los ojos."  
Syaoran tomó el mentón de la chica para poder girar su cabeza y mirarla de frente.  
"Sakura, no tengas miedo. Todos estamos contigo. Yo estoy contigo y no dejaré que nada malo te suceda."  
"No" dijo Sakura deteniéndolo "No digas eso. No me mientas. Ninguno de ustedes sabe qué es lo que hay que enfrentar. Ninguno de ustedes puede protegerme ni yo a ustedes. Y tú... tu también tienes miedo. Pero siempre lo ocultas. Piensas que es mejor así, pero yo lo se, yo se que estás aterrorizado. Ya no lo ocultes. Ya no puedes ocultármelo"  
Syaoran se dio cuenta de cuán inútiles habían sido sus intentos por parecer fuerte para ella. En el fondo de las pupilas de su novia encontró que ella siempre lo había conocido más de lo que él creía. Y que le dolía que no fuera sincero. 'Sólo lo hacía por ti' pensó. Entonces la abrazó tiernamente diciéndole  
"Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Siento que haberte herido. Pero por sobre todas las cosas siento no poder protegerte. Y sí: tengo muchísimo miedo. No puedo imaginar qué haría si ese...esa... cosa, te lastimara. No puedo vivir sin ti, Sakura. Eres lo más importante que me pasó en la vida. Por favor, perdóname, déjame estar contigo siempre, nunca me dejes, Sakura, te amo."  
"Syoran..." Sakura devolvió el abrazo "Syaoran, también te amo. Gracias... por ser sincero" Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de los dos. Juntos cayeron recostados en la cama y no dejaron de abrazarse. Tenían miedo. Pero estaban juntos, y juntos nada podía pasarles. Nada.  
--------------------  
Ay!! qué cansancio. La verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo voy a sefuir esto. Ya sé lo que quiero hacer, pero no se cómo llegar a esas situaciones. Y bué, con el tiempo vendrá.   
¡Hasta la próxima!  
Ai 


	13. Comprención

El Juego  
  
Los pensamientos van a empezar a ir en cursiva para que se entiendan mejor.  
  
Sakura Cards Captor no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de hecho si me perteneciera no escribiría fanfics sino que haría secuelas de la serie.  
  
`...´ : pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 13_ Comprención  
  
Spinel llegó a la mansión Daidouji y encontró a Eriol y Tomoyo en la posición que los dejó el cap.11.  
'¡¡Amo!! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin ha entendido! Kaho tiene que saber esto.'  
  
Diez minutos después Kaho y Spinel los espiaban desde la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
Tomoyo se incorporó y comenzó a mirarlo con dulzura. Acarició el rostro del chico con su mano. Él se acercó y volvió a besarla largamente (para delicia de sus espectadores). Al separarse Tomoyo recordó las tazas de té olvidadas sobre el escritorio y decidió volver a calentarlas. Cuando la chica se retiró miró hacia la puerta con un a sonrisa para asegurarse de que ella no estaba ahí, e inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una de desesperación y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.  
"Qué hice, qué hice"  
En ese instante Kaho y spinel entraban felicitándolo.  
"¡Eriol! ¡Qué felicidad! Felicitaciones" dijeron los dos.  
"No. No me feliciten. He hecho algo terrible. Ahora no se qué hacer"  
"No Eriol, por favor, no te eches atrás ahora." Suplicó Spinel.  
"Eriol, lo que pasó entre ustedes fue maravilloso, no puedes, no debes arrepentirte." Agregó Kaho.  
"No. No puedo involucrarme con ella, soy mago, soy EL MAGO C..."  
"¡No! ¡No lo eres! ¡Eres Eriol Hiragizawa!" gritó Spinel fuera de sus casillas.  
"No hay diferencia..." respondió Eriol.  
"Eriol" comenzó Kaho tratando de mantener la calma "Dime, ¿por qué la besaste si no quieres estar con ella?"  
"N-no es que no quiera... Es que... No puedo..."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"No lo se"  
"Entonces, ¿por qué la besaste?"  
"No se, no estaba pensando. Realmente sentí el impulso de hacerlo"  
"¿Y cómo te sentiste?" insistió Kaho.  
Eriol tardó en responder. "...Bien. Muy bien" Dijo al fin.  
"Entonces, Eriol, por una vez busca la respuesta aquí" dijo la mujer señalando su corazón, pasando luego a su cabeza "y no aquí".  
"Pero yo no puedo seguir una vida normal, yo soy..."  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que ella y tú son tan diferentes?"  
Eriol la miró a los ojos sin entender. Era obvio que eran diferentes: ella era normal, él era la reencarnación del mago Clow.  
  
"¡Srta. Kaho! ¡Spinel! Buenos días" saludó Tomoyo entrando.  
"¡Tomoyo! Estás radiante hoy" le dijo Kaho devolviendo una gran sonrisa.  
"Podría decirse que es un buen día" respondió la chica.  
"Yo no diría eso. La fuerza se mostró hoy y Sakura está aterrada. Ahora será más difícil de lo que creíamos." Eriol habló secamente. Tomoyo notó el cambio producido en el chico y se mostró herida '¿no significa nada para él lo que acaba de pasarnos?'.  
Kaho pensó que sería mejor dejarlos solos, aunque también quería saber qué había pasado, ya que aún nadie le había dicho, pero podría preguntarle a Spinel.  
"Mmm... bien, creo que iré a la cocina a... comer algo." Se excusó saliendo.  
"Si... te acompaño..." dijo Spi siguiéndola.  
  
Al fin Tomoyo reaccionó.  
"Eriol, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?"  
"Escucha, debo hablar contigo" le dijo el chico indicándole el sillón donde hacía minutos habían compartido un apasionado beso. "Tomoyo, lo que nos pasó hace un rato... fue... lo disfruté mucho" Empezó él.  
"También yo"  
"Si, lo se, por eso necesito que me escuches. No se si sea posible."  
"¿Qué cosa?"  
"¡Esto! ¡Una relación, entre nosotros! Tu sabes quién soy. Y sabes que no estoy seguro de cuál sea mi verdadero papel en mi propia vida. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a lastimarnos tanto si resulta que no puedo permanecer aquí..."  
"Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada..." replicó Tomoyo, en el fondo sabiendo a qué quería llegar.  
'Tampoco yo' pensó Eriol. "Lo que quiero decir es que será mejor distanciarnos hasta que yo esté más seguro de lo que debo hacer. Entiende que llevo una gran responsabilidad sobre las espaldas siendo la..."  
  
"Reencarnación del mago Clow, ¿no se cansa de decir eso?" preguntaba aún alterado Spinel.  
"Spinel, él ni siquiera está seguro de quién es, es natural que se apegue a esa personalidad porque piensa que es la mejor. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que esté preparado para la verdad" respondió Kaho.  
"Sólo espero que, por su propio bien, la espera no sea demasiado larga"  
  
"Así que he decidido mudarme con Syaoran para..."  
"Ya no me des explicaciones" lo cortó Tomoyo "Estaré bien, pondré mi mejor sonrisa, esconderé mi dolor, y fingiré que nada ha pasado. No te preocupes por nada. Solo por ti." Con esto Tomoyo salió corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto para llorar.  
Eriol no la siguió.  
  
Dos horas después había preparado todo y estaba a punto de salir cuando Tomoyo bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia él.  
"Solo quiero darte algo, un recuerdo" le dijo parándose frente él y entregándole un sobre. Eriol lo abrió y encontró una foto. Los dos sonreían en posición de baile aquella tarde de la clase de Meiling.  
"Tomoyo..."  
"Shh" lo silenció la chica colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Enseguida le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y dijo:  
"Sólo espero que encuentres lo que tanto buscas, para que así yo obtenga lo que tanto quiero"  
Eriol la abrazó. Deseaba quedarse con ella. Pero no podía. Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades '¿Cuáles, por ejemplo?', porque era el mago Clow '¿Lo soy realmente?', el más poderoso '¿Entonces por qué estoy dejando todo en manos de Sakura?'.  
'Necesito responder esas preguntas. Te quiero Tomoyo. Y también deseo estar contigo. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.'  
--------------------  
Bueno, a los que no entienden nada les explico: Eriol piensa que no puede estar con Tomoyo porque es la reencarnación de Clow, y Kaho y Spi quieren hacerle entender 'algo'. Ya todo va a ser más claro en unos capítulos más. Besos. 


	14. Preguntas

El Juego  
  
¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo andan? Ay, yo medio bajoneada porque en 3 semanas empiezo las clases... ¡Buáaaa! (Ai llora desconsoladamente).  
  
`...´: pensamiento  
"...": diálogo  
---------------------------  
Capítulo 14_ Preguntas  
  
Syaoran llegó a su apartamento a la hora de la cena y encontró a Eriol esperándolo en un sillón con los bolsos a un lado.  
"Pensé que habías decidido quedarte con Tomoyo"  
"sí, pero..." Eriol explicó todo a Syaoran, que escuchó atentamente mientras los dos se preparaban para cenar. Cuando Erio terminó Syaoran no mostró su asombro, para no hacer que su amigo se sintiera peor y esperó a terminar la comida para hacer preguntas y comentarios, no fuera cosa de provocarle una indigestión. Finalmente empezó la conversación.  
"Verás Eriol, mi oponinón es que estás tomándote todo esto muy en serio. Además, ¿qué pruebas tienes de que no puedes llevar una vida normal?"  
"Ninguna realmente. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que todo es diferente por ser la..."  
"Reencarnación del mago Clow. Es la frase que más te he escuchado decir estos días. Lo siento amigo, pero te estás volviendo pesado con todo esto. Creo que solo estás trayendo sufrimiento para Tomoyo y para ti mismo"  
"No se qué decir. Solo... solo que siento que tengo que responderme muchas cosas antes de tomar una decisión definitiva"  
Syaoran comprendió. Bueno, no del todo, pero Eriol siempre había sido tan inexpresivo y seguro de sí mismo que si estaba en un caos sentimental y no sabía qué hacer significaba que realmente necesitaba apoyo.  
"Bien, puedes tomar el cuarto vacío".  
"¿Estás seguro d que no hay problema?"  
"No te preocupes, de todas maneras este apartamento ya nos estaba que dando grnde a Wei y a mi"  
Las palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Eriol haciéndolo recordar algo parecido: Tomoyo había dicho lo mismop sobre su mansión. 'Pero a este departamento solo le sobraba 1 cuarto. Tomoyo en cambio está sola en esa gran casona antigua. Tal vez sienta frío por las noches de solo pensar en todo ese espacio libre... Cómo desearía estar con ella para abrigarla. Pero debo saber... debo saber quién soy'  
"Al menos Kaho y Spinel aún están allí" murmuró inconscientemente.  
"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Syaoran.  
"¿Eh? ¡Oh, nada! Debo estar empezando a hablar solo, pronto me volveré totalmente loco" dijo Eriol tratando de aparentar estar bromeando.  
  
Esa noche no podía creer que el día al fin hubiera terminado.  
'Primer día de clases, Ailin, el beso, la discusión con Kaho y Spi, la mudanza, discusión con Syaoran, y ahora, como si todo eso fuera poco, no puedo dormirme. Genial.' Pensaba Eriol todo es tiempo, hasta que pudo dormirse.  
  
Los siguientes días todos comenzaron a sentirse mejor. La presencia de Ailin dejó de molestarlos cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella realmente los esperaría, no había peligro hasta que no lo decidieran. Por su parte Sakura había vuelto al entrenamiento luego de un arduo trabajo de todos por hacerla recuperar su confianza- en solo una semana su pánico ya no estaba -. Eriol y Tomoyo volvían a tratarse como buenos amigos; Tomoyo se veía muy bien concentrada en diseños, filmaciones de sus amigos entrenando y clases de canto, y Eriol leía sobre magia, entrenaba con los demás, y especialmente le había tomado el gusto a pasear por la ciudad- pero había olvidado totalmente el libro de Clow que había encontrado en casa de Sakura, en el fondo de su armario. Syaoran le dedicaba más tiempo al estudio de magia que antes. Touya ya estaba totalmente totalmente instalado en su apartamento y Kaho se sentía muy cómoda en la mansión Daidouji, de donde no se había movido, pero empezaba a pensar que si seguía mucho tiempo en Japón tendría que conseguir un lugar propio. Todos parecían tenr calma, habían dejado de verse procupados y eso los hacía sentir que todo estaba bien.  
  
Una noche Sakura hojeaba el libro de magia [sí, aquel que había tenido Touya] y encontró una frase que la interesó:  
'Cuando las preguntas encuentren respuestas, solo el amor ordenará el caos desatado'.  
  
"Es buena, ¿dices que la encontraste en el libro de Magia de Clow?" preguntó Syaoran del otro lado del teléfono.  
"Sí aún no entiendo a qué se refier, pero por alguna razón me llamó mucho la atención" respondió su novia.  
"Tal vez sirva para un conjuro o algo así..."  
"No lo sé... Bueno, no importa. Dime, ¿no te parece raro el comportamiento de Ailin?"  
"A decir verdad, es tan normal que extraña. Realmente parece... una niña"  
"Todos en la clase la estiman mucho..."  
"Porque no saben que es enemiga"  
"¿Y cómo lo sabemos nosotros? Es decir, desde el primer momento en que sentimos su presencia sospechamos que tendríamos que enfrentarla pero... no estamos seguros de sus intenciones. Ni siquiera demuestra tenernos rencor o algo así..."  
Un largo silencio se produjo.  
"No lo se. Todo es tan confuso" respondió finalmente Syaoran con algo de angustia que a su novia no se le escapó.  
"Está bien, no te pongas mal. Todo va a salir bin. Ya todos nos sentimos perfectamente. Yo estoy mucho mejor que antes, gracias a que podría enfrentar a esa... quién-sabe-qué-diablos-es ahora mismo!!"  
Otro largo silencio...  
"¿Estás segura?"  
"¡Claro!" aseguró ella.  
"Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando entonces?"  
--------------------------  
Nota: Hasta acá la cosa estuvo media ploma, ¡¡ya sé, ya sé!! Pero a partir del próximo capítulo, satisfacción garantizada o me insultan con todo lo que tienen, ok? 


	15. Respuestas

El Juego

Empieza la cuenta regresiva para el primer día de clases: 14 días. ¡Odio el colegio!

`...´: pensamiento

"...": diálogo

---------------------------

Capítulo 5_ Respuestas

Una hora después Syaoran y Eriol veían llegar a Sakura con Tomoyo.

"¿Por qué trajo a Tomoyo?" masculló Eriol en un susurro.

Syaoran lo miró de reojo sin entender la reacción de su amigo. "Tomoyo siempre ha tomado su lugar en las batallas de Sakura, a su manera, ella también participa"

"Eso no quita que esté corriendo un riesgo inútil, es una estupidez que halla venido"

Syaoran no comprendía por qué Eriol estaba tan molesto, pero prefirió dejar la charla para otro momento porque Sakura y Tomoyo ya llegaban a su encuantro.

La morocha notó con incomodidad el fastidio de Eriol pero disimuló; no era momento para esas cosas.

Momentos después los 4 se acercaban al pingüino.

Entonces apareció. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban con entusiasmo y su media sonrisa demostraba que estaba esperándolos.

"Hasta que se decidieron a venir"

"Pareces muy tranquila, pero no creas que te la haremos fácil" increpó Sakura adelantándose.

"Bien, eso espero, estoy ansiosa por jugarcon ustedes"

"Pues aquí vamos" dijo Sakura, báculo en mano, antes de gritar "¡¡Viento!!"

Una fuerte ráfaga atacó a la chica misteriosa, pero esta extendió sus manos y la suavizó en una pequeña brisa ante el asombro de todos. Enseguida Syaoran corrió hacia ella con su espada pero con un salto la chica lo evadió. Eriol hizo un conjuro haciendo aparecer a su alrededor unos anillos dorados que se cerraron sobre ella inmovilizándola: inútil; con muchísima facilidad Ailin rompió los aros y dio un salto para caer justo en frente de los 4.

Recién entonces notaron que su expresión había cambiado: si antes parecía contenta con el encuentro, ahora lucía un gesto de evidente enfado.

"No están jugando enserio " dijo seriamente.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Estamos luchando por nuestras vidas!" exclamó Syaoran corriéndo hacia ella nuevamente. Pero la muchacha lo miró con un brillo en los ojos muy diferente al entusiasmo que tenía momentos antes. Sus cabellos empezaron a moverse y un oscuro mechon se alargó lo suficiente como para sostener a Syaoran deteniéndolo antes de que llegara a ella.

"¡¡Syaoran!!" gritó Sakura desesperada liberando las cartas 'salto' y 'espada' para cortar el pelo que sostenía a su novio. Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron vanos porqu nuevos mechones decabello la atraparon a ella también.

Tomoyo observaba todo muy asustada desde atrás de Eriol, que en un impulso por protegerla se había colocado entre ella y el 'enemigo'.

Con una mal lograda concentración recitó un hechizo para absorber su energía, pensando que cualquier ataque directo sería obsoleto.. Una luz dorada emanó de su cuerpo a la vez que otra azulada aparecía alrededor de Ailin, cuyos ojos dejaron de brillar con enojo, mostrando una mirada más bien de lástima antes de deshacerse del hechizo del inglés. 

Eriol cayó de rodillas por la sorpresa. Tomoyo quedó helada: había observado con cuidado los gestos de la supuesta argentina y le llamaban mucho la atención sus cambios, pero más que nada porque Eriol, Syaoran y Sakura- los útimos forcejeaban entre sus cabellos- no habían podido siquiera tocarla con sus ataques.

"Al emnos tu último ataque fue más sensato" dijo Ailin ya sin enojo aparente.

"Eriol, ¡Eriol! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Respóndeme Eriol!" Tomoyo lo llamaba desesperada, el chico estaba arrodillado con sus manos sobre el suelo y la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

"No. No puedo. ¡No puedo hacerlo!" gritaba él.

"¿E.setás llorando?"

La pregunta de Tomoyo no fue respondida con palabras sino con un casi inaudible sonido de sollozo.

"¡Si puedes Eriol! ¡Eres la reencarnación del Gran Mago Clow! ¡Por supuesto que puedes!" trataba de animarlo la chica.

"No Tomoyo, él no puede" dijo Ailin avanzando hacia ellos sin soltar a los novios.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Él no puede enfrentarme. No cree que pueda hacerlo, así que no podrá hacerlo"

"¿Q…qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Eriol es muy seguro de sí mismo y jamás se enfrentaría a alguien pensando que no puede vencerlo!"

Un cabello de la joven occidental se posó sobre la frente del muchacho.

"Es verdad que no puedes vencerme. Siempre te creíste el hechicero más poderoso y ahora que sabes que no lo eres no puedes reaccionar. No sabes qué hacer. No puedes proteger a los que quieres porque no eres Clow, **solo un niño a quien pidieron un favor a cambio de un dulce. **Pero ya todo eso acabó Eriol. Ahora no tienes eso. No tienes nada. Eres una persona más, Eriol Hiragizawa."

Eriol siguió llorando y Tomoyo sin saber qué hacer.

"¡¿Por qué le dices todo eso?! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No escuches Eriol!"

"Y tu…" siguió la otra con otro cabello en la frente de Tomoyo "Tu ni siquiera deberías haber venido. Lo único que hiciste siempre fue diseñarle a Sakura vestidos que nunca volverá a usar y grabarla, ¿de qué le sirvió eso? ¡De nada! Nunca podrás ayudarla ¡Ni a ella ni a ninguno de tus amigos! ¡Solo los estorbas con tu presencia! ¡Eres una inútil!"

"¡¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo?!" gritó Sakura "¡Tomoyo no es ninguna inútil! ¡Y no estorba!"

"Tomoyo no te escucha Sakura, ¡no ves? ¡Ellos están encerrados en sí mismos!" le dijo Syaoran aún luchando por liberarse.

"Y en cuanto a ti, niño chino, ¿qué has hecho tu? No eres lo fuerte que tu familia esperaba a los 16 años, estás defraudándolos. Y sí, sentiste mi presencia antes que todos y pudiste interpretarla, pero, ¿para qué? ¿De qué te sirvió? No llegaste a ninguna conclusión útil y no puedes enfrentarme. Ni siquiera puedes ayudar a tu novia. Sakura ha estado de peligro en peligro desde que la conoces y nunca pudiste hacer nada para cambiar eso."

"No puedo… No… Sakura… está en peligro… y no puedo…" balbuceaba Syaoran.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué dijiste todo eso?!" Preguntó Sakura desesperada al ver el estado en que los otros tres habían quedado.

"Ellos tenían dudas que no los dejaban concentrarse. Yo les di respuestas."

"¡Pero esas no son las verdaderas respuestas!"

"Tal vez. Pero son las que ellos querían escuchar. Yo no inventé nada de lo que dije. Solo les dije lo que ellos piensan"

"Como hiciste conmigo."

"Exacto. No estaban jugando en serio y tuve que hacerlo, necesitan despejar sus mentes o no podrán jugar conmigo."

"¿Por qué no a mí?"

"No necesitas eso otra vez. Eres la única que vino sintiéndose segura. Ellos no pueden enfrentarme porque no creen en sí mismos, en cambio tu no puedes porque creíste en ellos"

"Por supuesto, y eso nunca va a cambiar!!!"

"Me parece muy bien, pero pensabas trabajar en equipo con personas que no están en condiciones de hacerlo, y prácticamente te quedaste sola."

"No entiendo por qué me dices todo esto"

"Les daré un mes. No volverán a verme hasta entonces. Procuren prepararse porque mi paciencia no es infinita" dijo Ailin con muchísima seriedad.

Inmediatamente los soltó a todos y empezó a desaparecer.

"No lo olvides. Solo un mes."

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo se que ellos van a salir de su 'depresión'?"

"¡Está todo en tus manos, Sakura!" dijo la morocha justo antes de desaparecer totalmente.

__

'Oh no, oh no, qué hacer, qué hacer. A ver, repasemos, Syaoran está deprimido porque piensa que defraudó a su familia y a mi; Tomoyo porque piensa que es una inútil; y Eriol porque no sabe quién es, o mejor dicho, lo sabe pero no está seguro, pero es alguien que pudo ser, o fue, o… ¡maldición, Sakura! ¿¿¿qué diablos vas a hacer ahora???'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bué, bué, la historia se me fue un poquito al carajo, pero qué se le va' ser (dialecto Argentino).

Bechotessssssss

Ailu


	16. Caos

El Juego

¡¡Hola!! Cada vez tardo más en actualizar… ¡pero es que no estoy segura de cómo seguir, y con tan poco review a una se le va el entusiasmo! Bueno, ya está, un nuevo capítulo. No falta realmente mucho para que termine, no se preocupen.

`...´: pensamiento

"...": diálogo

---------------------------

Capítulo 16_ Caos

"¡¡Sakuraaa!! ¡Vas a llegar tarde de nuevoooo!" Kero despertó a Sakura de la manera más eficaz que conocía: gritándole.

__

'¡Otra vez voy a llegar tarde! ¿Por qué seré tan dormilona? Encima de todo ya hace tres días que nos encontramos con Ailin y todavía no sé qué hacer!! Qué horrible situación. Hoy mismo iré a lo de Tomoyo para hablar con ella. Y después hablaré con Eriol y con Syaoran… Si, tengo que lograr algo, no puedo quedarme viendo cómo los que quiero se derrumban a mi alrededor.'

"¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¿Qué haces ahí parada mirando el piso como estúpida?! ¡¿No viste la hora?!" esta vez era Touya el que graitaba.

"¡Sí! Si, ahora bajo, disc… espera, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías tu apartamnto…"

"Es que olvidé pasar por el mercado y no tenía nada para desayunar… ¡Además eso no te incumbe, monstruo!"

"¡No me llames monstruo!"

"Si, si… como sea" Touya cerró la puerta del cuarto a tiempo para no ser golpeado con una serie de objetos que Sakura le había tirado dispuesta a pegarle en la cabeza.

Momentos después Sakura se había vestido y bajaba atropelladamente las escaleras, desayunaba rápidamente, y salía hacia el colegio en sus rollers. 

Con tanto apuro había olvidado sus preocupaciones y por un momento pensó que todo era igual que siempre. Pero al llegar encontró el triste cuadro al que todavía no podía acostumbrarse: Tomoyo sentada en su lugar mirando tristemente sus manos, apenas respondiendo a quienes le hablaban; Syaoran mirando por la ventana como si en el cielo pudiera encontrar indulgencia o perdón por algo que no había hecho; y Eriol, ausente. Eriol no había sido visto desde aquel día, ella suponía que estaría en lo de Syaoran, pero aún no había poddido hablar mucho con su novio. La verdad es que ella también había estado muy desanimada, pero ya no podía dejarse estar, ya no, tenía que levantarse y levantar a sus amigo junto con ella. Ya encontraría la manera, seguro que sí.

Se acercó al castaño y lo saludó.

"¡Syaoran! Hola"

El chico ni siquiera la miró.

Sakura sintió como si recibiera un golpe en el pecho. Pero luego tomó valor y, tomando con las suyas la mano de su novio, le dio un beso en la mejilla. En seguida entró la profesora y Sakura decidió que sería suficiente por el momento.

Syaoran se había sonrojado un poco pero no la miró, sino que posó su vista en el piso como si fuera lo más interesante.

__

'No, ella no merece a un idiota como yo, no he logrado hacer nada por ella, solo preocuparla o meterla en problemas. Tengo que volver a Hong Kong. Pero mi familia estará furiosa por no haber terminado con la fuerza… ¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien Syaoran?!'

La pareja se sentó en su lugar de siempre, detrás de Tomoyo, quien seguía sola. En más de un momento Sakura pensó en sentarse con ella, pero entonces, ¿qué haría con Syaoran? Y supuso que a Tomoyo no le molestaría tanto el hecho de que ella se quedara con su compañero de banco de siempre.

A medida que pasaba la mañana Sakura se desanimaba más con la conducta de Tomoyo y Syaoran, pero a la vez estaba más decidida a hacer algo al respecto. Las horas pasaron lentas y aburridas y el fin de la clase nunca fue mejor recibido por la maestra de cartas.

Más tarde, ya con Kero a cuestas y con Touya detrás se dirigió a la mansión Daidouji.

"¡Touya, ya no me sigas! ¡Te dije que no voy a buscar a Syaoran así que puedes dejarme en paz!"

"Como si fuera a creerte, ¡siempre estás con ese mocoso!"

"¡Eso es verdad!" agregó una vocecita desde la mochila de la adolescente.

"¡Kero, chst! Hoy no es el caso, además, no tengo porqué esconderme de ti para salir con él, ¡es MI NOVIO, y puedo salir con él cuanto quiera, aún delante de tu cara!!!"

"En fin, haz lo que quieras porque de todas maneras no estaba siguiéndote"

Sakura casi se cae de espaldas

"Podrías no haber discutido tanto… ¿Qué haces si no me estás siguiendo?"

"Voy a buscar a Kaho, vamos a… salir"

"¿Kaho y… tu? ¿Por qué? No me digas que la amenazaste o algo así…"

A Touya le saltó la vena y estaba a punto de gritarle a su hermana cuando notó que ya estaban frente a la mansión y Sakura había tocado el timbre. Kaho abrió la puerta.

"¡Sakura! Qué sorpresa, ¿estás buscando a Tomoyo?"

"Si, si se encuentra, por favor"

"Bien, pasa, pasen los dos. Touya, ahora vengo. Sakura, sígueme." indicó la mujer llevándola por un pasillo. Se detuvieron cerca de la biblioteca. "Hace un par de días que a Tomoyo no se la ve muy bien y quería hablar contigo de eso; supongo que sabes lo que pasó entre ellos el día de la primera aparición de la fuerza misteriosa…"

"Sí, Syaoran me contó"

"Bien, ahora pasa largo tiempo mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca, hacia la nada, y más en su cuarto, encerrada. La señora Sonomi y yo estamos muy preocupadas y me preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con aquel episodio, aunque después de ese día parecía haber tomado las cosas bastante bien. Eriol debe haber hecho algo que la pusiera así, ¿no?"

"¡No! No. Es que tu todavía no te enteraste de lo que pasó… Entonces vamos a sentarnos a algún lado y te contaré todo…"

Las dos se sentaron en una salita contigua a la biblioteca y Sakura explicó lo sucedido y el estado en el que los otros tres habían quedado.

"Ya veo." dijo la maestra "entonces no podré ayudarla… Pero voy a hablar con Eriol ya mismo. Gracias por contarme todo" dijo levantándose, y luego de saludar, se fue.

Sakura volvió a la biblioteca pero no encontró a Tomoyo. Entonces recordó _' La Srta. Mizuki dijo que también pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto.'_

Cuando Sakura llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga golpeó, pero la chica no respondía. Entró suavemente y no vio a nadie en el cuarto, pero sí escuchó sonidos provenientes de la salita de vídeo de Tomoyo. Al entrar sigilosamente Sakura encontró a su amiga en el gran sillón negro mirando uno de los videos de las batallas como Card Captor, para ser más precisa, la de la batalla contra 'twin'.

"Esos gemelos nos habían dado un trabajo" susurró a modo de saludo.

Tomoyo la miró con sorpresa.

"Incluso Mei Ling participó de esa batalla"

"Tu participaste de muchas más"

"No. No de esa manera. Nunca ayudé en nada"

"Tomoyo…" Sakura se sentó junto a ella "Escucha, no quiero que estés así, no es cierto que no hallas ayudado"

"Sí lo es, soy una inútil"

"¡¡No!! Tomoyo, desde el principio estuviste conmigo, me ayudaste a afrontar todos los problemas, me diste apoyo y fuiste una gran amiga, consejera, y compañera. Me diste tu confianza y creíste en mí. No me dejaste caer. Tomoyo, ¿qué hubiera hecho yo sin tu apoyo?"

Tomoyo la miró sin creerle.

"¡Sakura, no me digas todo eso porque me tienes lástima! ¡Siempre me quedaba viendo cómo tú te ponías en peligro sin poder hacer nada!"

"¡¡Basta Tomoyo!! ¡No seas así contigo misma! ¡El que no puedas atrapar cartas no te hace menos digna que yo! ¡Nadie se fija en eso, Tomoyo! ¡Todos te queremos por quien eres!"

"No, no todos"

"¡¡¿¿??!!"

"Eriol… él no puede estar conmigo… Si tuviera magia podríamos estar juntos siempre…"

La maestra de cartas no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

__

'Está demasiado confundida, entre el encuentro del otro día el problema con Eriol. Pero no puedo dejarla así, tengo que hacer algo para animarla'.

"Escúchame, Tomoyo" Sakura se arrodilló delante de su amiga obligándola a mirarla "El problema con Eriol va a solucionarse, ya verás. Y entiende que si él no está contigo en este momento es porque tiene sus propios problemas y no se siente seguro de sí mismo, pero estoy convencida de que cuando los solucione, nada podrá alejarlo de ti"

"¿E-estás… segura?" preguntó la otra con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Claro que sí! Y no dudes que tarde o temprano lo haremos reaccionar. ¡Ahora, arriba ese ánimo, tenemos menos de un mes para la próxima batalla y no podemos darnos el lujo de estar tristes!" respondió la castaña sonriente.

"P-pero… aún soy una inútil, no quiero molestarlos mientras ustedes entrenan… No quiero estorbar…"

Sakura la miró gravemente. Tomoyo entendió.

__

'Aún está triste por Eriol, pero sé que superará todo eso de que es una inútil, en el fondo sabe que no es así'.

Tomoyo permaneció pensativa.

"Sakura"

"Dime"

"Lo siento, siento haberte puesto en esta molestia"

Las dos se abrazaron.

"No Tomoyo, no es tu culpa, estabas en un momento de debilidad y no pudiste evitar escuchar lo que ella te decía, lo mismo hizo con Eriol y Syaoran."

"¿Estás segura?"

"¡Claro! Mira, los tres estaban deprimidos por diferentes razones, Ailin solo tuvo que decir en voz alta algo negativo para que los ánimos de los tres decayeran totalmente. A mi no me hizo nada porque ya me lo había hecho antes, ¿recuerdas?" Su amiga asintió "Bien, después de aquella vez, ustedes trabajaron muy duro por levantarme el ánimo, de manera que yo estaba muy segura y decidida el otro día. Pero ustedes tres habían entrado en sus propios problemas sin que yo me diera cuenta, soy una idiota" se lamentó la joven.

"¡No! Sakura, no puedes culparte, lo que pasó con Eriol y conmigo no tiene nada que ver contigo. Aunque a Syaoran no lo había notado deprimido…"

"Tampoco yo, pero sí estaba algo raro… algo distante… Debí haber sabido que no estaba bien, ¿qué clase de novia soy?"

"¡Una que ve a su novio contadas veces al año! Sakura, no eres adivina, no te culpes. Syaoran te ama y va a salir adelante, podrás ayudarlo, como lo hiciste conmigo."

Sakura sonrió y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta de la mansión.

"¿Estás segura de que realmente fui de ayuda?"

Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa.

"Hay cosas que no puedes solucionar. Pero me hiciste volver a abrir los ojos, no entiendo qué me pasó. Ahora ve, ¡tu chico te está esperando!"

"Adiós, Tomoyo" _'Ay Tomoyo, espero que a Kaho le valla bien con Eriol'._

**************************

"Eriol" Kaho entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Eriol acompañada por Spinel.

"Qué se te ofrece, Kaho…"

"¿Cómo has estado estos días?"

Eriol, sentado en su cama, miraba por la ventana sin responder.

"Eriol" Esta vez hablaba Spinel "Eriol, estamos preocupados por ti"

Eriol los miró inexpresivo. Kaho continuó.

"Estuve hablando con Sakura. Me contó lo que pasó el otro día"

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede Eriol?" preguntó el mini guardián.

El mago permanecía en silencio. Los dos sabían lo que le pasaba, pero querían escucharlo de su boca, tal vez para cerciorarse. Pero también sabían que Eriol no les diría nada, lo habían sabido desde el instante en que se asomaron a la puerta. Quizá desde antes.

"Bien, Eriol, veo que no estás dispuesto a hablar" Kaho se incorporó decidida "Entonces hablaré yo. Eriol, sé que te sientes muy confundido por todo esto de ser la reencarnación de Clow. Pero no puedes dejarte ganar por este terrible estado de ánimo en el que te encuentras. Tienes que salir a buscar respuestas, si eso es lo que realmente necesitas."

Eriol emitió el primer sonido de la tarde.

"No sabría dónde"

"¡Déjate llevar, por algo eres un poderoso mago!" Kaho se agachó delante del chico "No debes conformarte con las dudas Eriol, ni con cualquier respuesta, tienes que buscar la verdad, porque de seguir así te lastimarás a ti mismo, y a todos los que te queremos, especialmente…"

"Ya no quiero buscar, Kaho, por primera vez estoy muy cansado, ya no quiero seguir preguntándome sobre Clow, ya no quiero buscar respuestas inútiles" La voz del chico empezaba a quebrarse.

"¡Eriol, escúchame! ¡No debes prestar atención a lo que te dijo aquella 'fuerza', la verdadera respuesta la encontrarás por ti mismo! ¡tienes que juntar fuerzas Eriol, debes hacerlo o de lo contrario nada ni nadie podrá sacarte del pozo en el que te estás hundiendo por tu propia voluntad!"

Eriol volvió a mirar a la ventana. Kaho sabía que estaba haciendo fuerzas por no llorar. Momentos después vio que una lágrima caía por la mejilla del chico.

Spinel se posó en su hombro.

"¡Vamos amo! ¡Usted sabe que puede contra cualquier obstáculo cuando se lo propone!"

Eriol estaba deshecho. Pero en el fondo sí quería salir de esa terrible depresión.

"T-tengo miedo… de haber estado siempre equivocado, de haber lastimado gente en vano… de darme cuenta de que no soy nada… porque si no soy Clow…"

"Eres Eriol Hiragizawa" dijo la mujer interrumpiéndolo "Un chico maravilloso."

Eriol la miró con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Luego a Spinel. Enseguida los abrazó a los dos. Kaho estaba feliz de haberlo hecho reaccionar, y Spinel no soportaba ver a su amo en un estado tan deplorable.

Después de un rato los tres volvieron a ponerse a hablar.

"Y… ¿Cómo está Tomoyo?" preguntó Eriol como avergonzado.

"Eso deberías averiguarlo por tu cuenta, ¡no creas que no he notado que hace mucho que no la llamas ni la visitas!" lo retó su amiga.

"…Lo sé. Pero aún no estoy listo para verla… Quiero estar seguro…"

"¡Oh Eriol!" suspiró Kaho meneando la cabeza _'¿Aprenderá algún día?'._

"Será mejor que no pierda el tiempo, Amo, ¡busque ya las respuestas a sus dudas y deje de perder el tiempo!"

"Pero… ¿dónde?"

Kaho le sonrió, se puso de pie y abrió el placard. Metió las manos hasta el fondo y sacó un grueso libro.

"Tal vez puedas empezar por aquí"

"El libro de Clow…" dijo sorprendido "Siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que dejé de leerlo" tomó el libro y lo abrió donde lo había dejado. Enseguida se compenetró tanto con la lectura que no notó cuando Kaho y Spinel se retiraron.

"Kaho, ¿de verdad crees que ese libro lo ayude?"

"Eriol sólo entenderá cuando quiera hacerlo, Spinel. Y espero que sea pronto".

Los dos se alejaron lentamente del apartamento, con la esperanza de que la situación mejorara en no demasiado tiempo.

*********************

Sakura llegó algo nerviosa. Hablar con Syaoran prometía ser algo difícil. Al menos Kaho ya estaba encargándose de Eriol, por lo que le dijo Wei.

Tres golpes pausados a la puerta y abrir. Es lo que siempre hacía para entrar a la habitación de su novio. Como un código. Pero esta vez dudaba. Finalmente se decidió, no podía esperar que él le abriera. Y lo vio, con dificultad, ya que la ventana estaba cerrada, las persianas bajas, y las luces apagadas. Pero lo vio. Acurrucado en la cama, vestido, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

__

'Está llorando… Syaoran… ¿Por qué te haces esto?'.

La adolescente se acercó lentamente, dubitativa. A cada paso el corazón sentía más las lágrimas del muchacho, aunque no las veía ni las escuchaba.

Cuando llegó a su lado sólo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente. Y entonces sí, el llanto de Syaoran se hizo oír muy levemente y su tensión cedió un poco.

Cuando el chico se calmó Sakura corrió los mechones de pelo que le cubrían los ojos y besó su rostro.

"Syaoran… ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal?"

Silencio.

"Sabes que todo lo que te dijo Ailin es falso…."

Más silencio.

"No me has desilusionado, y no creo que hallas desilusionado a tu clan…"

"No los conoces"

"¡Al menos ahora se que sí puedes hablar!" Con esto Sakura logró que el chico al menos la mirara a los ojos. "Syaoran, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?"

Syaoran suspiró. "Ya lo sabes"

"No"

"Acabas de decirlo, soy un inútil, nunca logro nada de lo que me propongo, no puedo ayudarte, y soy un fracaso para mi familia"

"A ver" Sakura trató de tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba su rostro. Ella estaba sentada en la cama apoyada contra la pared, mientras su novio descansaba con la cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas "vamos por partes. Primero, no eres un inútil, por el contrario, eres talentoso en casi todo, estudios, deportes, magia, buen novio…" con lo úlimo se acercó a darle un beso en los labios y siguió hablando antes de que él pudiera acotar "Segundo, no sé que será lo que te propusiste y no lograste, pero no puede ser tan terrible…"

"Me propuse ayudarte cuando convertías las cartas Clow a Sakura…."

"¡Y lo hiciste! No hubiera podido sin ti" Syaoran gruñó en señal de que no lo creía así, pero ella lo ignoró. "En fin, en tercer lugar, ¿por qué sarías un fracaso para tu familia?"

"Tú no los conoces, Sakura, no sabes lo que les molesta. Tuve muchos problemas por volver a Hong Kong sin las cartas y los tendré si vuelvo sin haber derrotado a esa fuerza, especialmente porque saben que en realidad yo no venía por eso…"

Sakura sonrió _'Claro que no, vino por mí…. ¡cómo lo amo!'._ Enseguida sintió una tremenda necesidad de abrazarlo muy fuerte.

"Syaoran…¡todo eso es por mi culpa!"

Syaoran se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y le devolvió el abrazo.

"No… No, Sakura, no quise decir eso… No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros"

Sakura ya lagrimeaba. "Lo se" dijo entre sollozos.

De repente Syaoran sintió que despertaba, como si su mente hubiera estado nublada y se despejara.

__

'¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡No me importa mi familia, si lo que quiero es estar con Sakura! No puedo verla llorar, menos por mi culpa…'

"Sakura, no llores, soy un estúpido, ¿ves que no puedo hacer nada bien?"

Sakura se secó las lágrimas y empezó a retarlo.

"¡¡Claro que eres un estúpido!! ¡Pero no por lo que dices sino por pensar tantas tonterías y deprimirte de esa manera! ¿No ves que me preocupo mucho por ti? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me he sentido estos días viéndote de esa manera, sin siquiera mirarme a la cara?"

"…Tienes razón… lo siento… siento ser tan est.."

"¡¡¡Ya bastaaaa!!!" Sakura lo interrumpió "¡Deja de insultarte! ¡No puedes culparte por todo, Syaoran! ¡Y ya deja de pensar que no me ayudas nunca porque no es verdad! ¿Crees que me hubiera enfrentado a Ailin si no hubieras estado conmigo? ¿Crees que hubiera podido crear las cartas Sakura? ¿Crees que hubiera podido con las Clow? ¡¡No, Syaoran!! ¡No lo hubiera hecho sin ti! No lo hubiera logrado sin tu apoyo, sin tu ayuda, sin tu ternura, sin tu presencia…" La chica hablaba cada vez más bajo hasta convertir su voz en un murmullo.

La mente del chico se aclaró: definitivamente había sido demasiado ciego. Y sólo había logrado lastimarla.

"Shh, está bien Sakura, tienes toda la razón"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Si, y te pido disculpas. Siento que hallas tenido que preocuparte tanto."

Sakura aún sollozaba. Syaoran la miró fijamente a los ojos y todo vino a su mente: El momento en el que la conoció, los enfrentamientos, los esfuerzos de ella por ser su amiga, las veces que estuvo a punto de decirle cuánto le gustaba, las batallas en las que participaron por las cartas Clow y las Sakura, la carta esperanza, que los ayudó a reunir definitivamente sus corazones, las cartas que se enviaron durante varios años, las cortas visitas que él podía hacer, el reencuentro hacía unos meses, y todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos desde entonces. Entonces la besó tiernamente y al separarse volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos y le dijo en un murmullo:

"Te amo"

******************

Mientras todos solucionaban sus problemas había alguien que no estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba…

Kaho llegó a la mansión Daidouji con Spinel, pero se dirigió sola a la sala porque tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo. Cuando entró se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"Ya sabía que las mujeres tardaban en arreglarse" dijo Touya frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba su reloj "¿pero no crees que exageraste?"

-------------------------------------------

¡Ya se que es final es una porquería! Pero por lo menos aclaro varias cosas con los demás. Espero que les halla gustado, estuvo bastante largo, ¿no? Es que quería solucionar todo de una y listo. Les mando un besote. Hasta la próxima.

Ai.


	17. Orden

El Juego

Espero que les guste este capítulo especial para románticos.

CCS no me pertenece, ok?

`...´: pensamiento

"...": diálogo

---------------------------

Capítulo 17_Orden

La tarde siguiente Eriol estaba más tranquilo.

__

'Ya leí casi todo el libro… en algún lado tiene que decir algo que me sirva… ¿Qué estará haciendo Tomoyo? Tal vez deba visitarla, no me he portado bien con ella… ¡Si tan solo este libro me dejara las ideas claras!'.

El mago empezaba a impacientarse.

__

'Esto de sentirse un humano común es por demás incómodo' pensaba _'Nunca imaginé que este tipo de sensaciones serían tan molestas…'_.

De pronto, las páginas finales llamaron su atención: estaban escritas con otra letra, la misma de Clow, pero más cuidadosa, más sencilla. Y era notable que se habían escrito mucho tiempo después que el resto del libro. Eriol se concentró en la lectura. Finalmente: respuestas.

Sus ojos no dejaron las hojas hasta no llegar al punto final. Su mirada no mostraba sorpresa, sino más bien melancolía. Muy en el fondo siempre había sabido la verdad.

__

'Sólo estuve negándome a entender. Me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes… Pero lo que más lamento es haber hecho sufrir a Tomoyo…'.

Repentinamente su gesto cambió a uno de decisión, enseguida se levantó y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose al destino que por primera vez sentía que podía elegir.

***

"Sí, claro que entendí. No te preocupes, ahí estaré. Sí, voy a recordar la fecha. Adiós."

Syaoran colgó el tubo del teléfono y suspiró.

'Qué bien, cómo si no tuviera suficiente una de mis hermanas va a casarse…'

Timbre.

"¡Syaoran!" Sakura se abalanzó a sus brazos a modo de saludo.

"Estás muy alegre hoy" respondió él sonriendo.

"¡Es que me pone muy feliz verte mejor!" Lo soltó y fue directo a acomodarse a un sillón. Con una seña le indicó a su novio que se acercara. "Aunque todavía estás algo triste… No vas a engañarme"

Syaoran se acostó con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica.

"Es que… Todavía me siento un poco tonto…"

"Y de veras lo eres si sigues pensando así" acotó ella acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

"Me gusta eso" dijo él cerrando los ojos "lo que me haces en el cabello".

"¿Esto?" Sakura sonrió con ternura "Podría hacerlo todo el día… Te ves muy lindo así, relajado. No teníamos un momento así desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Realmente lo necesitaba." Syaoran abrió los ojos "Pero hay también otras cosas que me gustaría hacer."

Sakura se ruborizó, pero enseguida reaccionó ante la mirada de Syaoran, que ya se había incorporado para besarla y tenía el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Los labios de los dos se unieron para no separarse por un buen rato.

"Sakura"

"¿Mmmm?" Los dos estaba recostados en el sillón abrazados. Sakura en estado somnoliento.

"Mi hermana va a casarse el mes que viene"

"¿Cuál de ellas?"

"¿Qué importa? Todas son iguales." Los dos rieron. "El hecho es que tendré que estar allí para el casamiento"

"¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?"

Syaoran la miró esta vez fijamente y con seriedad.

"Sakura, si me voy, tendré que quedarme. Si no mi madre no me hubiera llamado con tanta anticipación."

Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar, el mensaje fue repentino.

"P-pero…"

Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza.

"Lo siento" casi caían lágrimas de sus ojos "Pero los dos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano… "

Sakura asintió llorando en brazos del muchacho sin poder hablar.

"Se que no lo esperabas, pero tenía que decírtelo… Sabes que voy a venir cada vez que pueda y te llamaré seguido"

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de cada segundo juntos, que cada vez los acercaba más al momento de la separación.

********

Tomoyo tomaba una taza de té en el sillón de la biblioteca.

__

'Parece que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde aquella tarde… Pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo ahora que me pongo a pensar… Y fue real… ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto creerlo?' La adolescente meditaba sobre su primer beso con Eriol _'Sakura tiene razón, no puedo lamentarme por no ser igual que ellos… Me pregunto si Eriol me hubiera aceptado de esa manera. ¡Me gustaría tanto que me permitiera…'_

El timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, pero no se inmutó. Al fin había en la casa una empleada que abriera la puerta.

Un minuto después alguien tocó la puerta de la biblioteca.

Tomoyo giró la cabeza. Ahí estaba, el motivo de sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas: Eriol Hiragizawa, el mago, el amigo, el amor… y la reencarnación de Clow.

El rostro del chico reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, mezclada con tranquilidad. Inmediatamente Tomoyo supo lo que sucedía y corrió a abrazarlo.

El abrazo fue recibido y devuelto por él. _'Al fin, al fin hago algo como Eriol Hiragizawa y no como Clow y estoy seguro de no equivocarme'._

"Tomoyo" dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica "Lo siento tanto… que no tengo palabras"

"Shhh" respondió ella con un dedo sobre los labios de él "Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora solo quiero cerciorarme de que estás aquí.".

Él sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza. 

************

"Entonces, solo nos queda un mes para estar juntos"

"Sakura, no tenemos que pensar de esa manera, solo lograremos estar tristes, ¿por qué mejor no disfrutamos el tiempo que tenemos de la mejor manera posible?"

"Lo se… pero todavía no hemos vencido a …"

"También he pensado en eso, pero según mis cálculos la última batalla será dos días antes de mi partida"

"¿Solo dos días? ¿Y qué tal si sales herido y no puedes recuperarte? ¿O si hay algún error y la batalla no es cuando pensamos? ¿O…"

"¡¡Sakura!!" Syaoran hizo que se calmara dándole un reto "¡no seas tan negativa por favor!"

"…No quiero que me dejes"

"Lo se… Tampoco yo… Pero escucha, ¿recuerdas aquello que leíste, de las preguntas, respuestas, caos y orden?"

"Si, no pude terminar de entenderlo"

"¡Pues ahora se a qué se refería! Tomoyo, Eriol y yo tuvimos una etapa en que nos hicimos muchas preguntas, ¿no?"

"Ahá…"

"Luego, Ailin nos dio respuestas"

"Falsas"

"No, no eran falsas eran incorrectas, si te fijas bien hay una diferencia. Luego vino el caos: los tres caímos en una fuerte depresión"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, fueros unos días pero se me hicieron meses"

Syaoran rió un poco ante el comentario, pero siguió.

"Y finalmente, y gracias a ti, vale aclararlo" Sakura se ruborizó "llegó el orden. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?"

Sakura lo miró confundida.

"¡El orden, Sakura! ¡Nosotros estamos juntos, ¿entiendes? Siempre estaremos juntos porque no tenemos dudas de que así debe ser! ¡Eso es el orden!"

Su novia empezaba a enterder.

"El orden… el orden está cuando no tenemos dudas de que las cosas deben ser así… el orden está en nosotros. Entonces" dijo cada vez más animadamente "No importa cómo ni por cuanto tengamos que pasar, porque…"

"Si realmente creemos en nosotros, estaremos juntos"

Los dos se miraron felices y se abrazaron.

"Pero prométeme que no me harás esperar mucho" dijo Sakura mimosa.

Syaoran sonrió y estrechó la cintura de la chica con fuerza.

"Te amo"

"También yo"

Y el beso que siguió fue mucho más que todas sus declaraciones de amor.

*****************

Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron a la ventana. él mirando hacia fuera, ella mirando el rostro del chico.

"Entonces… ¿Qué pasó con Clow?"

"Clow… Clow…" Eriol suspiró profundamente "Clow murió hace cientos de años, Tomoyo."

"Y quién… ¿quién eres entonces?" preguntó dubitativa.

"Es la misma pregunta que me hice durante mucho tiempo. Ahora se la verdadera respuesta. Soy Eriol, un chico común y corriente" miró las pupilas brillantes de la chica "que por tener algunos poderes sobrenaturales y una tarea pendiente que tenía que hacer de favor… hirió a la persona que más quiere en el mundo".

Tomoyo se puso totalmente colorada.

"N-no seas tan cruel contigo mismo"

"No más de lo que fui contigo" Eriol sostuvo el rostro de la chica con manos suaves "Tomoyo, ahora que se que todo lo que creí que era… es mentira… eres lo único que le da un sentido a mi vida… eres lo único real que hubo todo este tiempo. Eres la única que me vio siempre como Eriol Hiragizawa, y no como reencarnación de Clow. Eres la primera elección que hago como lo que soy: un humilde ser humano. Te necesito tanto como al aire que respiramos, Tomoyo."

"T-tal vez estés exagerando…" susurró ella bajando la mirada, pero sintiendo una absoluta felicidad interna. Eriol interpretó el gesto de otro modo.

__

'Ni si quiera puede mirarme… En realidad no podía pretender que me perdonara fácilmente, lo que hice fue horrible. Pero sin embargo, no puedo irme de aquí sin intentar todo para tenerla conmigo… por siempre'

"Tomoyo" la forzó a mirarlo. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa: en los ojos de la chica no había rencor ni dudas, sino ternura y amor. Eso lo animó nuevamente y pudo decidirse a tratar de remendar su gran error.

"Hace un mes, aquí mismo, frente a esta ventana, más o menos a la misma hora, me di cuenta de que te amaba con toda mi alma." Los corazones de los dos latían con fuerza "Lamentablemente en ese momento no tuve el valor para afrontar algo que me era desconocido, me asusté mucho, y sólo provoqué heridas y dolor para los dos, especialmente para ti"

"Eriol…"

"Shh, déjame terminar. Ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad, y lo único que necesito saber, es si tu también quieres aprovecharla"

Tomoyo lo miró con seguridad.

"Hace tiempo que espero que te decidas a preguntarme eso"

Los dos sonrieron.

Sus labios se acercaron lentamente, sus ojos no se separaron hasta que empezaron a cerrarse, y el beso despertó en ellos todas las sensaciones que habían permanecido dormidas por un tiempo, haciéndolos saber que nunca más podrían separarse.

'Ahora' fue el último pensamiento de Eriol antes de que el sabor que tanto había anhelado dejara su mente totalmente en blanco 'Ahora todo está en orden'.

---------------------------------

Guauuuuuuuuu.

Cuánta azúcar.

Si toman mate amargo, disculpen, no lo podía evitar, los fics son para poner con la imaginación lo que no te quieren mostrar los autores.

Si no saben lo que es el mate, déjense de joder y a ver si aprenden un poco sobre Argentina.

Antes de finalizar, un mensaje pacifista:

LA INVASIÓN DE EEUU A IRAK SÓLO SIRVE PARA ENRIQUECER LOS BOLSILLOS DE ALGUNOS POCOS. LAS TORRES GEMELAS FUERON UN ENGAÑO, Y AUNQUE NO LO FUERAN, NO JUSTIFICAN UNA GUERRA. BUSH TIENE UNA EMPRESA PETROLERA EN TEXAS, CON ESO SE DICE TODO, ¿NO LES PARECE?

NO A LA VIOLENCIA. NO A LA MISERIA SEMBRADA POR EEUU ALREDEDOR DE TODO EL MUNDO. NO A DEJARNOS PISOTEAR POR LAS DOS MANOS QUE AMASAN EL MUNDO. HAY QUE REACCIONAR DE ALGUNA MANERA. HAY QUE DEJAR DE PERMITIR ESTAS ATROCIDADES.

LA HISTORIA SE REPITE, SIEMPRE. NO DEJEMOS QUE PASE POR DELANTE DE NUESTROS OJOS:

HAGAMOS UNA NUEVA HISTORIA

Gracias por leer mis humildes palabras.

Hasta la próxima.

Ailin


	18. El cumpleaños de Sakura

El Juego

Los últimos capítulos fueron demasiado dramáticos y angustiosos, así que a este voy a tratar de ponerle un poquito más de humor.

CCS no me pertenece, ok?

`...´: pensamiento

"...": diálogo

---------------------------

****

Capítulo 18_ El cumpleaños de Sakura

El despertador sonó fuertemente sobresaltando a Sakura que estaba en el séptimo sueño imaginando quién sabe qué cosas acerca de su Syaoran-kun.

"¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¡Qué tarde es! ¡¡La escuelaaaaa!!"

"Sakura, todas las mañanas pasa lo mismo, ¿no sería mejor si adelantaras el horario del reloj o algo así?" preguntó Kero refregándose los ojos.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo por un instante, luego empezó a caerle una gota por la frente.

"Nunca se me había ocurrido"

Kero cayó de espaldas.

Cuando estuvo lista, la muchacha bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

"¡Buenos días papá!"

"Buenos días hija"

"Nunca aprendes a levantarte a horario, ¿eh, monstruo?"

"¡¿Touya?! ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella algo molesta "¿Es que ese apartamento te quedó chico o qué?"

"¡Hey! ¿No puede uno saludar a su hermana el día de su cumpleaños?" inquirió Touya a la defensiva.

__

'¿Cumpleaños?' Sakura repasó las fechas en su mente y se le iluminaron los ojos.

"¡Aquí tienes! Más te vale que te guste" Touya le dio un paquete, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su entusiasmo.

Sakura tomó una caja violeta con una cinta y encontró una tarjetita.

__

'Iba a ser un diario íntimo, pero no me gusta eso de que andes ocultándome cosas… Touya'

Sakura lo miró de reojo con una media sonrisa y abrió la caja. En su interior se divisaba una tela, lila; la cumpleañera la levantó y reveló un hermoso vestido. Estaba maravillada, enseguida abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Éste sonrió con ternura, su monstruo ya tenía 16 años…

"Quería comprarte uno más largo, pero Kaho insistió en que ese era mejor para ti…"

"Estás dejándote influenciar mucho por Kaho últimamente…"

"Esteee… si, bueno… en fin…"

Sakura rió a carcajadas "¡Solo espero que todo eso termine en algo bueno!"

Touya la miró con la respuesta en sus ojos; al principio la chica no entendía, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

"Yayy!!! ¡Qué b…!"

"¡¡¡SSSShhhhhh!!! Es un secreto" susurró Touya "Y más vale que tú no lo arruines" amenazó, luego sonrió "De todas maneras todos se enterarán esta noche, si Kaho no tiene inconveniente"

Justo en ese momento entró Fujitaka con un suculento desayuno.

"¡Hoy hay un desayuno especial para la cumpleañera! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija!" Los dos se abrazaron.

"¡Gracias papá!" Sakura miró el desayuno: había café, jugo de naranja, galletas varias, una torta de manzana y otra de chocolate, dulce de membrillo, pancitos, manteca, y hasta ¡dulce de leche![Más les vale que sepan lo que es]. A la chica le empezó a caer una gotita por la nuca…

"Papá… No creo que haga tiempo a desayunar todo eso…"

"¡No te preocupes por la hora! Personalmente te llevaré al colegio y hablaré con la profesora para que no te castiguen. Además guardaré uno de los pasteles para que compartas con tus amigos."

Sakura suspiró con una sonrisa, no podía desilusionar a su padre…

"¡Ah! falta lo más importante: Aquí está tu regalo"

Sakura tomó de sus manos una pequeño paquetito rosa. Luego de leer la tarjeta (sólo decía blaberías de padre, no se pierden de nada), abrió una cajita y encontró un kawaii par de aros pateados que terminaban en una bolita lila.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Combinan con el vestido de Touya!" [podría hacer una broma con esa frase, pero mejor no]

Fujitaka sonrió satisfecho, acto seguido todos desayunaron animosamente, con menos patadas se Sakura a Touya por debajo de la mesa de lo normal, y un Kero voraz del que tuvieron que esconder el pastel de chocolate.

Media hora más tarde Sakura y su padre llegaban al colegio.

Syaoran estaba solo, perdido en sus pensamientos, obviamente muy lejos de la clase que se estaba dictando.

__

'¿Qué le habrá pasado? No mencionó nada de faltar el día de su cumplaños. Espero que esté bien. Apenas salga iré a su casa a verla. Tengo que darle su regalo… ¡Espero que le guste! Báh, sé que va a gustarle, al idiota de su hermano le gustó también, eso tiene que ser bueno…'

En eso se abre la puerta y entran Sakura y su padre. A Syaoran se le iluminaron los ojos. Fukitaka habló unas palabras con la profesora y se retiró, mientras Sakura se acercaba a su asiento, junto al de Syaoran y delante de Tomoyo y Eriol. Los saludó por lo bajo pero dejó la charla para el recreo. 

Syaoran no le había quitado los ojos de encima en toda la hora. Al fin sonó el timbre: ¡descanso!

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" gritó Tomoyo colgándose de su amiga con entusiasmo.

"Felicidades, Sakura" dijo a su vez Eriol.

"¡Gracias, muchas gracias!" dijo la chica sonriente. De pronto una mano rodeó su cintura desde atrás y recibió un suave beso cerca de la oreja que envió un escalofrío por toda su piel.

"Feliz cumpleaños" susurró Syaoran. 

Sakura se dio vuelta y rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos.

"Te amo"

"Lo mismo yo"

Tomoyo observaba el beso de la pareja con ojos brillantes de emoción. Eriol la miró y tomó su mano con dulzura.

"Son muy tiernos…" dijo ella.

"No creo que tengas nada que envidiarles…" dijo el mago tirando suavemente de su mano "Vamos, dejémosles solos, podemos aprovechar y jugar a que somos tan tiernos como ellos por un rato…"

La parejita salió del salón de clases dejando a sus amigos solos, y se dirigió a un rincón del patio donde se reunían los 4, sabiendo que Sakura y Syaoran se les unirían unos minutos más tarde.

Así fue que 10 minutos más tarde S y S llegaron tomados de la mano y encontraron a Eriol apoyado a un árbol abrazando a Tomoyo, contra él.

"Bien, ahora que estamos los cuatro, ¿quién quiere pastel de chocolate?"

"¿Lo hizo tu padre?"

"Ahá"

"Bien, entonces tomaré una porción…" dijo Syaoran riendo.

"¡¿Quieres decir que si lo hubiera cocinado yo no comerías?!" Sakura fingió ofenderse. Estas peleas falsas le daban un poco de sabor a la relación.

"Je je, claro que sí" Syaoran le dio un besito en los labios y tomó la porción que le acercaba su novia.

"¡Espera, Syaoran!" exclamó Tomoyo "¿No hay algo que… deberíamos hacer primero?"

"¡¡Ahhh!! Es cierto. Bien, ¿quién primero?"

"¡Yo!" Tomoyo exclamó entusiasmada y sacó de quién sabe dónde una bolsa de cartón que le dio a Sakura con un abrazo. "¡Espero que te guste!"

"¡Tomoyo, muchas gracias!" Sakura abrió el paquete y sacó la tarjeta.

__

'Para mi queridísima Sakura-chan, espero que te guste el regalo. Gracias por ayudarme, por apoyarme, por acompañarme, y por dejarme ser un pedacito de tu vida… Tomoyo'

"Y una gran parte de mi corazón" le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo "¡Te quiero mucho Tomoyo!" las dos se abrazaron llorando emocionadas.

"¡También yo!"

"¡No se qué haría sin ti!"

"¡No se qué hubiera echo si no te encontraba!"

"¡Eres mi mejor amiga!"

"¡Eres la persona más encantadora del mundo y te mereces lo mejor!"

A los chicos les caían gotitas por la nuca. Por fin las dos se separaron y Sakura abrió el paquete. Botas de cuero. Lilas.

"¡Tomoyo, son hermosas! ¡Y combinan con el vestido que me regaló mi hermano!"

"¿Ah si? ¡Qué bien, es una feliz coincidencia!" dijo Tomoyo fingiendo no saber nada del asunto…

"Ok, abre el mío ahora, Sakura, ya quiero un pedazo de pastel" dijo Eriol bromeando.

"Bien, bien, veamos" Sakura apartó las botas y tomó una bolsita de tela que le entregó Eriol. Al abrirla sacó una fina pulsera de plata con pequeñas piedritas incrustadas.

"¡Lilas también! Oigan, ¡parece que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo!" exclamó Sakura inocentemente. "¡Es muy hermosa Eriol, muchas gracias! ¿Tomoyo te ayudó a elegirla?"

"El muy maldito no me permitió abrir la boca mientras la buscaba" refunfuñó Tomoyo dirigiéndole miradas rencorosas a su novio.

"¿Aún estás enojada? Oye, no puedes culparme, solo quiero hacer uso de mi buen gusto" dijo el chico todo orgulloso de sí mismo "Sakura, dile que ya no esté enfadada conmigo"

"Tomoyo, tu novio tiene razón, déjalo, ya buscaremos la manera de vengarte"

"¡Oh, gracias Sakura!" dijo Eriol sarcásticamente. Sakura rió y le dio un abrazo volviendo a agradecerle la pulsera.

"Bien, ya basta de tanta charla, falta el mío" dijo Syaoran sacando una caja de terciopelo "Juro que lo escogí yo solito"

Sakura levantó la tapa lentamente. Era una gargantilla de alambre de plata, y el colgante era una esfera de cristal. Lila.

"…Es… hermoso…" [Bueno, mi descripción es bastante deficiente, pero a Sakura la dejó sin aliento]

"Qué bueno que te guste" Syaoran rodeó la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí para besarle una mejilla, mientras ella observaba el regalo algo ruborizada y con ojos brillantes. un momento después giró la cabeza para besarlo.

"Te amo"

"Yo también, lo dice en la tarjeta" dijo él sonriendo.

Sakura ni había notado el pequeño sobre dentro de la caja.

'Sakura: Eres una luz alumbrando mi camino, un sueño que me llena de esperanza, el aire con el que respiro y la magia con la que vivo. Cambiaste el rumbo de mi vida y la perspectiva de mi corazón. Y te quedaste conmigo. Te amo… Syaoran'

Sakura miró a los tres con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Los quiero mucho a todos!" Con eso los tres la abrazaron. Luego comieron pastel y volvieron a clases. El resto del día Sakura recibió más felicitaciones y no se separó de su novio hasta la tarde.

"Nos vemos en dos horas"

"Bien, pero no llegues tarde, tienes que ser el primero en llegar, ¿entendido?" dijo ella abrazándolo.

"¡Já! Mira quién me trata de impuntual" respondió él alejándose.

****

"¿Sakura? ¡Syaoran ya está aquí!" Fujitaka la llamó anunciando al nervioso novio.

"¡Bajaré en un momento!" se escuchó desde arriba.

"Ya oíste, todavía tardará un rato más, mientras tanto puedes ayudarme con la mesa…"

"Claro…" asintió el muchacho.

"Nunca he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte…"

"¿Agradecerme?"

"Por hacer tan feliz a Sakura"

"No hay nada que usted deba agradecerme" aseguró Syaoran sonriendo, mientras ponían el mantel a la mesa "ella siempre fue así. De echo soy yo quien está agradecido, Sakura… cambió mi vida totalmente…" dicho esto el chico bajó la mirada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, no era nada cómodo decirle eso al padre de su novia.

"Si, Sakura es capaz de hacer salir el sol los días de lluvia…" suspiró Fujitaka "De todas maneras, la manera en que te dedicas a ella es admirable en alguien de tu edad, estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ti"

"G-gracias"

Un golpe en el piso de arriba interrumpió el momento sobresaltándolos.

"¡Sakura, hija, ¿estás bien?!" preguntó alarmado el hombre.

"Uh… ehh… si, solo perdí el equilibrio… no se preocupen…" respondió ella desde arriba.

Enseguida vieron bajar un puntito amarillo que se acercó a ellos flotando.

"Cerberus" dijo Syaoran riendo al ver al muñequito "¿Qué diablos tienes en el cuello?"

El muchacho estaba que se caía de la risa; al guardián le saltaba la vena.

"¡¡No te rías!! ¡Sakura insistió! Además es solo una cinta lila, no se qué le ves de gracioso…" refunfuñó Kero cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Syaoran estaba por responderle cuando sintió un suave codazo de Fujitaka; entonces levantó la vista y…

"Hija: te ves estupéndamente maravillosa" dijo Fujitaka, que SI tenía aliento.

Sakura permanecía de pie frente a la escalera algo ruborizada. Sonrió a su padre cuando este se adelantó a verla más de cerca y le dio un abrazo. Luego se retiró a la cocina a ultimar los detalles de la comida, seguido por Kero que tenía que preparar su 'vianda': habría amigos de Sakura que no saben de su existencia. Él y Spi tendrían que conformarse con un banquete en el cuarto de Sakura.

Cuando Sakura perdió de vista a su padre y guardián, volteó a ver a su novio, aún algo atontado.

"Bien" dijo ella impaciente "¿no vas a decirme nada?"

Syaoran agitó un poco la cabeza para despabilarse y sonrió.

"Ese color realmente te queda"

Sakura llevaba puesto todo lo que le habían dado durante el día: el vestido, las botas, los aros, la pulsera, y traía la gargantilla en la mano.

"Esperaba que me ayudaras a ponérmela" pidió suavemente.

Él se acercó, tomó el collar, y mientras ella corría su cabello (lo tenía a la altura de los hombros, suelto), pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le colocó la gargantilla delicadamente.

Al girar la chica, observó de arriba abajo con ojo crítico y terminó en sus ojos verdes.

"Estás casi aprobada" sentenció con sonrisa pícara.

"Ah, ¿si? ¿Y qué me falta para aprobar del todo?"

"Mmm… un buen novio, creo"

"Ahá, ¿y dónde puedo conseguirlo?"

"No lo sé, nunca busqué ninguno…" respondió él provocando la risa divertida de la muchacha.

"Te quiero" susurró ella ya entre sus brazos.

"Y yo a ti" respondió Syaoran besándola.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Sakura se apresuró a abrir.

"¡Kaho!" saludó abrazando a la recién llegada.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura! Tu hermano está cerrando el auto, ya viene, ¿cómo ha estado tu día? ¿Recibiste muchos regalos? ¡Te ves hermosa! ¿Ya te vio Syaoran?"

"Ya, vas a marearla con tantas preguntas" refunfuñó Touya entrando en ese instante.

"¿Traes el paquete?"

"Pues era eso o me matabas" respondió él entregándole a la mujer un paquetito que ella le dio a Sakura.

"Espero que te guste, es lo único que te falta" dijo sonriendo.

Sakura tomó el regalo algo confundida por el comentario. Hasta que lo abrió. Era un anillo con una pequeña piedra. Lila.

"¡Conque sí estaban todos de acuerdo!"

"En realidad" comentó Touya cerrando la puerta "todo fue idea mía; por casualidad encontré al mocoso ese que tienes por novio comprando el collar, y tengo que admitir que para se un mocoso estúpido tiene buen gusto, pero eso no lo hace menos idiota…"

"Touya, mira a tu derecha…" indicó Kaho

Touya miró y vio a Syaoran cruzado de brazos mirándolo con una ceja levantada. En seguida volvió a mirar a Sakura.

"Como te estaba diciendo, lo encontré comprando…"

"(¿Realmente no le importa?)" preguntó Kaho a sakura en un murmullo.

"(No, siempre lo insulta, es algo que lo tiene sin cuidado)" respondió la muchacha. Syaoran emitió un leve gruñido.

"Y así fue como se me ocurrió que cada uno te comprara algo para formar el conjunto" terminó el hermano mayor con orgullo ignorando los murmullos de las mujeres. 

Tomoyo llegó, cámara en mano, con Eriol, Sonomi, y Spinel escondido.

Un rato después llegaron Takashi, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko.

Por último Yukito.

"¡Sakura! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! No pude participar de conjunto lila, que veo te queda perfectamente" comentó mirándola con atención "En fin, aquí está un regalo de Yue y mío, esperamos que te guste. Podrás combinarla con este atuendo si algún día decides salir de tu casa con él"

Sakura abrió una bolsa grande, luego otra más chica, luego rompió un papel metalizado, luego abrió una caja, luego levantó algunos papeles más y encontro…

"¡Una cartera! ¡Y es blanca… con dos flores lilas bordadas! ¡Yukito, es perfecta para el conjunto!" exclamó ella abrazándolo.

"Creo que si vuelvo a oír la palabra lila voy a vomitar…" comentó al aire Touya observando la escena, mientras Syaoran asentía cerca suyo.

"La próxima vez será mejor comprar cada uno lo que le parezca" dijo el novio.

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Los dos se miraron como para asentir, pero se dieron cuenta de a quién habían estado hablando.

"¡Qué me miras! Que estemos de acuerdo en una cosa no quiere decir nada" dijo Touya.

"Idiota"

"Imbécil"

"Fracasado"

"Mocoso"

"¡Ok, suficiente tiempo juntos para ustedes dos!" dijo Sakura habiendo escuchado lo último. Ella se llevó a su novio y Yuki a su amigo.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y feliz. Sakura no dejó de sonreír un solo momento, Tomoyo no dejó de grabar, a pesar de las súplicas de Eriol, Kero no dejó de comer, a pesar de las súplicas de Spinel. Todos se sorprendieron con la noticia del noviazgo de Touya con Kaho, excepto Sakura, por supuesto.

Al final de la noche la cumpleañera apagó las 16 velas y pidió 3 deseos [que obviamente no voy a revelar].

Más tarde, ya todos se habían ido y Sakura estaba acostada en su cama recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos maravillosos de ese día. Kero dormía profundamente. De pronto se oyó un ruido en la ventana. Ella se asomó.

"¡Syaoran!" exclamó por lo bajo abriendo la ventana. Syaoran entró levitando. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Mmm… he aprendido un par de trucos interesantes en todo este tiempo. Pero eso no importa, vine a darte las buenas noches"

"Fuiste el último en despedirte hoy, y debo decir que no lo hiciste nada breve…"

"Pero ahora estamos solos, bueno, casi" dijo mirando al guardián durmiente "y tenemos más privacidad…. ¿Te molesta que me quede un rato?"

"N-no…" respondió la chica ruborizada. Syaoran lo notó pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Tomó su mano y se acomodaron en la cama [ojo, no piensen mal, de cualquier manera, ¡está Kero ahí a tres pasos!], Syaoran con la espalda en la cabecera y Sakura a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Pasaron así media hora, en silencio, simplemente juntos, hasta que sakura se durmmió. Syaoran la acomodó en la cama, la besó en la mejilla, la observó por un rato y salió por donde había entrado.

No había duda: amaba a esa chica más que a nada en el mundo.

------------------------------------------------------

Tengo que admitir que a mi también me va a descomponer la palabra 'lila'. ¿Me puse muy densa? No vendría nada mal que me dejaran algunos reviews para darme ánimos, cada vez se me hace más duro escribir, sabiendo que la lee una sola persona, (a propósito, saludos a mga_fga, y a ver cuán actuaizan 'cuando llegaste tu').

Este capítulo debe haber sido un plomazo para los que lo leyeron, pero es solamente un capítulo soporte, el próximo va a ser más interesante, lo prometo.

Un bezote.

Ai


	19. Aquí estamos

El Juego

¡Y empieza el final!

CCS no me pertenece, ok?

`...´: pensamiento

"...": diálogo

---------------------------

Capítulo 19_Aquí estamos

Campana en la secundaria de Tomoeda. Finalmente las clases del día han terminado. Dos parejas de adolescentes caminan con tranquilidad alejándose del edificio escolar. La brisa soplaba suavemente, el día estaba soleado. Hasta que de un momento a otro…

"¿De dónde salieron esas nubes?" preguntó Sakura confundida.

Syaoran y Eriol habían dejado de caminar y miraban al cielo con preocupación. Tomoyo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

"Es ella" sentenció con algo de tristeza.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" cuestionaron los otros extrañados.

"Ha pasado exactamente un mes, tiene que ser ella" aseguró la chica.

"Bien, entonces…" empezó a hablar Syaoran.

"¡Al parque pingüino!" exclamó Sakura empezando a correr arrastrando a su novio de la mano.

"¡Espera Sakura!" gritó Syaoran tropezando "¡Eriol, apresúrate!"

"¡Enseguida!" respondió el muchacho "Tomoyo…"

"Lo se, es preferible que no valla" dijo la chica con melancolía "Está bien, ve"

"¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?"

"¡Eso debería decirte a ti!" exclamó la chica dándole un beso "Cuídate mucho. Te estaré esperando"

"Bien" Eriol la saludo con un beso en la mejilla "¡Ve a casa! ¡Nos vemos luego!" dijo alejándose corriendo.

__

'Claro que sí... Pero no iré a casa. Creo que Kero podrá ayudarme…' pensó la chica.

***

En unos minutos Sakura y Syaoran llegaron al pingüino. Un momento después apareció Eriol.

"Tomoyo tenía razón" murmuró Syaoran "El centro de poder está aquí… Pero no se ve na…"

Al instante empezó a soplar más fuerte el viento. Una fuerte presencia se hizo notar…

***

Tomoyo llegó muy agitada a la puerta de Sakura y tocó la campana. Fujitaka abrió la puerta.

"Hola To…"

"¡Lo siento, no hay tiempo! ¡¿Dónde está Kero?!" preguntó la chica corriendo dentro de la casa sin dejar tiempo a responder. Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras y revisó el cuarto de su amiga: nada. Revisó todo el piso y volvió a bajar tan rápido como había subido.

"¡¡Kero!! ¡¿Dónde está Kero, Sr. Kinomoto?!" preguntó ya con desesperación, sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro.

"Tranquila" Fujitaka no entendía nada.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Touya apareciendo desde la cocina con Kaho de la mano.

"¿No se puede comer tranquilo en esta casa?" se oyó una aguda voz saliendo de la cocina. Kero apareció con un plato con torta en las manos.

"Si no puedes comer tranquilo es porque lo haces todo el día" dijo Touya.

"¡¡Allí estás!!" gritó Tomoyo acercándose a él con rapidez.

"¡¡¡Oye, espiritista de pacotilla… ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!!" Kero había empezado a discutir con Touya, pero Tomoyo lo tomó por la cola y lo arrastró.

"¡¡Sakura, peligro, parque, VAMOS!!" gritaba Tomoyo mientras salían, sin dar tiempo a procesar la información.

"¿Sakura? ¿peligro?" repitió Touya masticando lo que había escuchado. En seguida abrió los ojos como platos y echó a correr. Kaho corrió detrás, tomando unas llaves por el camino.

"¡¡¡Touya!!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Vamos en el auto!! ¡¡¡Touyaaa!!!"

Fujitaka caminó lentamente hacia la puerta abierta, suspiró y la cerró con tranquilidad. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y murmuró "Jóvenes".

***

El viento formó un pequeño tornado. Un momento después de distinguió un figura en el medio.

"Ailin" susurró Syaoran.

Sakura se adelantó a los otros dos y recitó el conjuro que liberó su báculo.

"Bien…" dijo dando un último suspiro "Aquí estamos".

***

Spinel se incorporó en un sobresalto. "Amo" susurró. Luego de unos momentos de revisar las auras volvió a acomodarse sobre el sillón mirando por la ventana el cielo oscurecido. "Parece que ha llegado el día".

Yue a su lado se puso de pie dubitativo. Pero decidió volver a sentarse. "Será mejor dejarlos… Sólo por un rato". Spinel sonrió.

***

A miles de kilómetros, cruzando 2 océanos y un continente, Kakuru levantó la vista hacia el cielo y suspiró.

"Hasta que llegó el momento…" dijo con una media sonrisa "Al fin pasarán La prueba del Juego".

***

"Ha pasado un tiempo" dijo la aparición. Sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. Su cabello negro se elevaba con el viento. Su tez blanca le daba un fuerte contraste.

"Sólo ha sido un mes" comentó Eriol sin bajar la guardia.

"Veo que estuvieron preparándose" dijo con tranquilidad Ailin "Bien, porque esta vez ya no seré amable. Sólo quiero que me respondas una cosa, Sakura…"

La chica la miró con desconfianza y confusión, no podía imaginarse qué le preguntaría.

"Dime, Sakura… ¿De verdad estás lista?"

En ese momento un haz de luz rayó el cielo y se oyó el fuerte ruido de un trueno.

'¿Estoy lista? No debería preguntarme eso, he entrenado, y estoy con Syaoran y Eriol, y ya no tenemos cuestiones internas que solucionar… Pero… ¿Estoy lista?'

"¡¡SAKURA!!" Un grito se oyó desde el cielo.

Skura levantó la vista y vio a Tomoyo cámara en mano, sobre el lomo del crecido Cerberos.

"¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Hoy queremos ver tus mejores poses!! ¡¡Brilla para la cámara, Sakura!!"

La aludida sonrió. Entonces miró a su alrededor. Vio a Syaoran, que la miraba con cariño y adoración, él siempre estaría ahí para ella; vio a Eriol, quien había vuelto a Japón para entrenarla, quien hacía feliz a su mejor amiga, la reencarnación, a pesar de todo, del mago gracias al cual poseía su magia, no podía ni debía defraudarlo; vio a su hermano, que recién llegaba, corriendo, con Kaho detrás, a quien adoraba, a pesar de las discusiones, con quien sabía siempre podría contar; vio a Kero, su guardián, su confidente, su despertador, su muñequito de felpa, su amigo; vio a Tomoyo, su prime y mejor amiga, su respaldo, el hombro en el que podía llorar y con quien podía reír, la persona más digna de toda su confianza, la persona que más confiaba en ella, no podía defraudar esa cámara. No podía defraudar a los que quería.

Miró a Ailin fijamente a los ojos.

Sonrió.

Adoptó posición de pelea.

"Claro que estoy lista".

------------------------------------------------

¡¡Tardé mucho!!

Bueno, ya el próximo es la pelea, ¿eh?

Un beso muy grande.

Ai


	20. Juntos

El Juego

CCS no me pertenece, ok?

`...´: pensamiento

"...": diálogo

* * *

Capítulo 20_ Juntos

La brisa movía algunos cabellos rebeldes en la frente de Sakura; normalmente no le molestaban, pero este era un momento en el que necesitaba concentración.

__

'En fin, en realidad no puedo engañarme con esto del cabello, ni con nada. La verdad es que estoy nerviosa por la batalla… ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Por qué me mira con esa cara de autoconfianza y piedad? ¿Se me notarán los nervios? Espero que no, he entrenado tanto… Vamos a lograrlo, yo se que vamos a lograrlo. Si tan solo hiciera algún tipo de movimiento, podría decidir qué hacer, pero no me atrevo a comenzar.'

"Eriol…" llamó la chica sin moverse ni despegar la vista de su contrincante.

"Sé lo que estás pensando. Y no se qué decirte. No creo que ella haga el primer movimiento. ¿Qué carta piensas usar primero?"

"¿Ella nos escucha?" preguntó Sakura, no sabiendo si decir en vos alta sus planes para la lucha.

"Creo que ella ya sabe bastante de nosotros"

"Lo se, pero aún así prefiero no darle la oportunidad de saber cosas que aun tengo esperanza de que no sepa. En especial mis tácticas de pelea"

"¿Tácticas de pelea? No sabía que estuvieras tan preparada…" comentó Syaoran uniéndose a la conversación.

"¡¿Qué soy la única que tiene algo de sentido común aquí?!" exclamó la maestra de cartas a punto de darse vuelta para golpear a su novio.

Pero fue en ese momento que vio la señal que esperaba, un simple movimiento de su contrincante que la decidió a dejar de esperar.

Una sonrisa.

"¡¡Lucha!!" gritó Sakura liberando la carta. La magia se incorporó a su cuerpo y con rápidos movimientos se acercó a Ailin. Estando a un metro de distancia dio un salto para caer encima de ella con una patada pero fue rechazada por una fuerza invisible que protegió a la morocha.

"Eso fue más bien tonto" dijo Ailin sonriendo con algo de compasión.

"Quizás" respondió Sakura. Y sin devolver a la carta lucha, liberó a "¡¡Espejo!!" y "¡¡Gemelos!!", apareciendo una copia exacta de ella que copiaba todos sus movimientos. _'Tal vez no pueda defender 2 ataques a la vez'_ pensaba. Pero fue nuevamente rechazada por el campo de fuerza.

"¡Es inútil Sakura, hay un escudo protegiéndola, deja eso o saldrás lastimada con tus propios ataques!" gritó Syaoran al borde de la desesperación por ver los infructuosos intentos con los que Sakura se peligraba a sí misma.

"Lo se, lo se, solo estaba probándola" respondió ella devolviendo las 3 cartas usadas al mazo. "Parece que los ataques físicos no la afectan" 

"Es mi turno" dijo Syaoran, y adelantándose unos pasos sacó su espada y gritó "¡¡¡TRUENO!!!". Un rayo de luz descendió desde el cielo justo encima de Ailin, pero al tocar el campo de fuerza que la rodeaba fue absorbido, creando un resplandor amarillo que duró solo un instante.

Cuando la impresión del ataque de Syaoran terminó, Eriol lanzó una bola de energía azul que había formado varios metros arriba de su cabeza [otra q´ dbz] mientras los demás se 'entretenían' con el trueno, pero su ataque tuvo prácticamente la misma suerte que el de su amigo, salvo que tardó un poco más en ser absorbido.

"Tampoco los ataques energéticos le hacen daño" dijo.

"Esto ya parece desesperante, y ella aún no ha movido un dedo" dijo Sakura.

"No, aun tenemos posibilidades, recuerda que solo recién empezamos." animó Syaoran.

"Tienes razón" respondió Sakura "Tengo una idea" dijo volviendo a posición de pelea. Eriol y Syaoran la miraron de reojo pero permanecieron en silencio, a la expectativa de lo que ella haría.

"¡¡Viento!! ¡Crea un remolino alrededor de aquella que nos desafía!" ordenó Sakura. El viento comenzó a moverse con increíble velocidad alrededor de Ailin.

__

'¿Qué tratará de hacer con eso?' pensó Eriol.

"¡¡Agua!! ¡Únete al viento para defendernos de aquella que nos ofende!". El agua se unió al remolino y giró con él alrededor de la morocha.

__

'Esto es un poco confuso' pensaba Syaoran sin entender.

"¡¡Rayo!! ¡Guíate por el remolino para llegar a aquella que nos peligra!" El rayo fue directamente conducido por el agua hacia Ailin.

Todos los que presenciaban tenían un nudo en la garganta.

El rayo fue absorbido por Ailin, pero instantáneamente Sakura utilizó la carta lucha nuevamente, y sin dar tiempo a que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba se abalanzó sobre su contrincante golpeándola en el lado izquierdo con una fuerte patada.

Ailin se balanceó un poco, pero algo había cambiado en su expresión, ahora seria, que indicaba que el golpe la había afectado.

Sakura retrocedió enseguida para ver el efecto de su ataque y recuperar el aliento, ya que estaba un poco agitada.

No hubo mucho tiempo para felicitaciones porque con un movimiento de mano Ailin hizo que una gran cantidad de hojas de los árboles cercanos se dirigieran hacia el grupo con sus puntas peligrosamente prominentes hacia delante.

"¡¡Escudo!!" gritó Sakura, y el escudo cubrió a los tres de las hojas asesinas.

Inmediatamente Ailin llevó sus brazos hacia delante y arriba y unos puntitos oscuros subieron por las piernas de los chicos.

"¡Hormigas!" gritó Sakura "¡Odio los insectos!"

"¡Picaaaaaaa!" gritó Syaoran rascando con todas sus fuerzas por donde las hormigas habían dejado sus marcas.

"Por el poder que tengo sobre el cielo, yo te invoco, lluvia, para que con tu fuerza nos liberes de nuestro fastidio" recitó Eriol solemnemente con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo. 

Una lluvia suave comenzó a caer y las hormigas retrocedieron hasta que ni una sola quedó siquiera cerca de los tres chicos.

Pero Ailin reaccionó enseguida y convirtió a las muchas gotas que la rodeaban en cristales de hielo, antes de que la lluvia cesara, y los lanzó hacia los jóvenes.

"¡¡Círculo!!" Y los cristales, antes de llegar a ellos volvieron a la muchacha que los había enviado, que bajando su mano derecha hizo que cayeran al suelo derretidos.

"Esto se hace cada vez más entretenido. Es una lástima que estés tan agotada" dijo Ailin mirando a Ai.

Eriol y Syaoran no necesitaban mirar de cerca para saber que era verdad: Sakura tenía la respiración agitada, y sin duda era la que más energía había gastado con sus ataques.

"Descansa un poco Sakura, yo me encargaré ahora. Lo hiciste muy bien" dijo Eriol casi en un susurro.

Sakura sonrió, arrodillándose en el suelo, pero permaneciendo en una posición que le permitiría moverse rápido dada la necesidad.

Invocando el poder de la tierra, Eriol hizo que varias rocas medianas se suspendieran en el aire cerca de Ailin y comenzaran a girar a su alrededor. Luego creó una densa niebla que la dejó oculta a la vista y desapareció.

"¡¿Eh?!" Exclamó Syaoran no muy alto porque no sabía lo que Eriol tramaba. Enseguida lo vio detrás de la nube en la que se encontraba Ailin _'¡Trataba de despistarla! Espero que funcione'_.

Eriol alzó su mano izquierda y la acercó a la nuca de la chica mientras la niebla se disipaba, a punto de quitarle su energía, o al menos intentarlo.

Pero unos dedos fríos tomaron su muñeca. Era la mano de Ailin. "Casi logras confundirme" dice sin molestarse en darse vuelta para verlo, y le quita ella la energía a él. Eriol se desmayó y un grito de horror se escuchó desde el cielo. Todos sabían que era Tomoyo, su cámara ya olvidada en sus manos, aunque aun grabando.

Pasado solo un instante Syaoran tomó uno de sus amuletos [bah, esos papeles que usa] y lo lanzó hacia Ailin rápidamente al tiempo que empezaba a correr hacia ella.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!" gritó Sakura temiendo una locura de parte de su novio.

"¡La inmovilicé para traer a Eriol! ¡No se cuanto durará el hechizo así que mejor que me cubras!" respondió él. Enseguida llegó al mago y lo subió a sus hombros apuradamente, volviendo junto a Sakura a la carrera.

Cuando los dos chicos estuvieron a distancia segura de Ailin, Sakura decidió aprovechar el hechizo para tomar ventaja en la pelea, pero su contrincante no le dio tiempo a moverse puesto que no tardó en romper el hechizo de Syaoran.

"Esa fue una buena movida. Lástima que no se les halla ocurrido antes" dijo.

Syaoran depositó a Eriol detrás de Sakura y él, los tres formaban un triángulo de unos dos metros de cada lado y tenían una distancia de no más de siete metros con Ailin, aunque en la batalla parecía mucho más.

__

'Todo está sucediendo demasiado rápido' pensó Sakura _'Apenas tenemos tiempo de pensar'_

'¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?' pensaba Syaoran _'Con Eriol fuera de combate será mucho más complicado'_.

Unos momentos después Ailin empezó a elevar sus brazos hasta que quedaron totalmente verticales, y movió la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo. Inmediatamente todos sintieron que algo bajaba por esa línea que ella formaba hacia el firmamento, aunque no veían realmente nada. Varios de los presentes sintieron un escalofrío.

"De pronto he sentido algo de frío" comentó Sakura en un murmullo distraído.

"Es su próximo ataque" dijo Syaoran. "Pretende vencernos con frío; debe ser su mayor poder, no es sencillo alterar de ese modo tan singular la temperatura"

"Es verdad, simpre lo hacemos por medio de elementos como la nieve o el fuego. Es realmente poderosa." comentó Sakura.

"Eso ya lo sabíamos desde antes"

Los dos miraban fijamente a Ailin sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos. No que hubiera muchos.

Repntinamente la chica bajó la vista hacia ellos: sus ojos estaban blancos. La temperatura empezó a bajar con rapidez.

"¡¡Fuego!!" gritó Sakura atinando a lo único que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento. Una intensa llamarada formó una barrera delante de los tres, parecía que el frío fuera una gran masa proveniente de su centro, Ailin. El frío cedió un poco al principio, permitiendo que los adolescentes aclararan un poco sus pensamientos, pero enseguida la gran masa de frío rompió la barrera y el fuego se extinguió rápidamente.

Syaoran invocó al dios del fuego en un intento parecido al de Sakura, solo que esta vez la barrera era más alta y los rodeaba totalmente.

Eso les dio solo unos momentos más, ya que al fin y al cabo el frío venció también esa barrera. Syaoran había utilizado mucha energía en ese hechizo y el frío lo ponía un poco somnoliento, por lo tanto ya estaba a punto de unirse a Eriol. Sakura no estaba mucho mejor. Solo la desesperación y la frustrante impotencia la mantenían despierta, irónicamente.

Cuando ya prácticamente habían abandonado todas sus esperanzas, la cabeza de Eriol se movió un poco y sus ojos se abrieron. _'Hace mucho frío aquí'_ pensó inmediatamente, sin recordar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero enseguida levantó la cabeza, se incorporó un poco, observó a su alrededor, y entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Con algo de trabajo consiguió ponerse de pie, -ante la alegría de Tomoyo que lo observaba desde arriba de Cerberus y aún grababa todo, aunque ahora sin darse cuenta- y miró fijamente a Ailin, a quién reconoció sin dudar como el centro causante de la baja temperatura. En un movimiento de brazos similar al de ella pero hacia la tierra, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y su rostro adquirió un gesto de concentración.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Syaoran se habían despabilado y trataban de ponerse de pie, pero les costaba un poco más que a Eriol, ya que no habían tenido "siesta" para recuperarse.

Momentos después una suave ola de calidez surgió de él y empezó a avanzar muy lentamente, quebrando de a poco el frío. Pero al llegar a Sakura y Syaoran el avance se detuvo.

"¡Estás contrarrestándola! ¡No sabía que pudieras hacer eso, eres más poderoso de lo que creí!" dijo Sakura sorprendida.

"No aguantaré mucho tiempo" dijo Eriol entre dientes, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo "Deben utilizar su magia. Invoquen al fuego"

"Ya lo intentamos antes" respondió Syaoran "Y no funcionó".

"¡Solo háganlo!" gritó Eriol sin más fuerza ni deseos de charlar.

"¡¡Fuego!!" gritó Sakura, creando nuevamente la barrera.

"¡¡Dios del fuego!!" gritó Syaoran "¡Protégenos del frío y ayuda a terminar con el peligro que nos acecha!"

Las dos barreras no se extinguieron esta vez, sino que alimentaron el calor liberado por Eriol y permitieron que avanzara un poco más. Hasta que paró a mitad de camino entre el grupo y Ailin.

"¡No está avanzando!" gritó Syaoran con gran esfuerzo.

"¡Mi báculo! ¡Quedó detrás de ella cuando me desmayé!" exclamó Eriol "Si tan solo estuviera clavado verticalmente en la tierra formaría la punta de un rombo con nosotros tres y circularía nuestra energía encerrando a Ailin en calor.

Desde la altura, Tomoyo solo escuchaba un tercio de lo que se decía, si no menos, pero de alguna manera entendió lo que necesitaban.

"Debemos bajar, Kero" dijo a la bestia.

"¿Estás loca? Se supone que te proteja y es eso lo que voy a hacer; nos quedamos aquí, ya tengo bastante viendo a mi ama luchar in poder ayudarla"

"¡Pero es que puedes ayudarla! Solo debemos clavar el báculo de Eriol en la tierra detrás de Ailin"

"¡¿Detrás de quién?! NO NO NO, no accederé a semejante locura" se negó rotundamente la bestia.

"¡Pero es la única forma, Kero! No quieres ver a nuestros amigos lastimados, ¿verdad?" dijo Tomoyo con dulzura.

"No me molestaría ver al mocoso con un par de raspones" murmuró Cerberus.

"Escuché eso" lo reprendió Tomoyo "Y sabes tan bien como yo que no es verdad, ni siquiera te disgusta tanto" dijo la chica "Vamos, están cada vez más débiles, el tiempo se acaba"

Cerberus miró a los tres chicos, estaban cansados. Miró más detenidamente a Sakura; parecía agotada, pronto se acabarían sus energías…

"¡¡Si no vas a llevarme tendré que ir sola Ke…" pero no alcanzó a terminar porque el peluchote ya estaba bajando e inmediatamente aterrizó con suavidad a una distancia prudente detrás de Ailin, habiendo dado un rodeo en un intento por pasar desapercibido para la muchacha.

Tomoyo se bajó con cuidado del lomo de Cerberus y fue hasta el báculo, acercándose peligrosamente a Ailin, que además de ser un peligro en sí misma aún emanaba un heladísimo frío en el que Tomoyo no pensó antes de bajar. Pero la convicción de la chica era mucho más fuerte que la temperatura y tomando el báculo con fuerza lo elevó sobre su cabeza está a punto de clavarlo…

"No lo lograrán" dijo la voz de Ailin tan fría como su temperatura "Tú no puedes ayudarlos, Tomoyo".

La chica titubeó y sus brazos empezaron a aflojarse. Las lágrimas se acercaron a sus ojos.

"¡¡No la escuches Tomoyo!! ¡¡Tú puedes hacerlo!!" gritó Syaoran.

"¡¡Confiamos en ti!!" animó Sakura.

Cerberos se acercó a ella y le dio un suave empujoncito amistoso en la espalda.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol y vio que él le dirigía una sonrisa de ánimo y una mirada que transmitía todo su cariño.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó.

"¡¡Claro que podemos!!" gritó "¡¡Si estamos juntos!!" y clavó con fuerza el báculo dorado.

La energía del grupo fue rodeando a Ailin hasta llegar al báculo y, como 

Eriol había predicho, comenzó a circular. Pero no fue grande el avance, el frío seguía resistiendo.

"Necesitamos más energía" dijo Syaoran "Estamos demasiado débiles"

Entonces Yue, que hasta ese momento solo había observado, se puso por encima del triángulo formado por Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran, levitando, y dijo "Yo le cederé mi energía, con eso debe bastar". Y cerrando los ojos liberó tres haces de luz, uno hacia cada uno.

Algo repuestos, Sakura y Syaoran se miraron, sonrieron, y se tomaron de las manos, manteniendo las barreras con la mano que les quedaba libre. El inocente gesto hizo que una ola de calidez corriera por sus cuerpos y de pronto se sintieron mucho más fuertes. Con eso y la ayuda de Yue, pudieron intensificar el calor emanado por Eriol.

Envolviendo totalmente a Ailin, el calor hizo retroceder al frío hasta que no quedara nada, y en su última resistencia la muchacha solo les dirigió una sonrisa, antes de que el calor la cubriera del todo, disolviéndola en energía. Formando un rayo de luz se elevó hasta el cielo y estalló en mil estrellas que se desparramaron confundiéndose con las otras.

En el aire aún se oían las últimas palabras de Tomoyo: "juntos… estamos juntos…".

Tomoyo estaba muy agotada, el báculo había tomado sus fuerzas al activarse y una vez pasada la impresión del final de la batalla cayó pesadamente al suelo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Eriol corrió a su lado, pero en vez de levantarla se tendió a su lado, él también falto de energía.

"Lo hice…" susurró Tomoyo a su novio cuando lo vio "Al fin ayudé"

"No hubiéramos podido sin ti" le dijo él "YO no hubiera podido sin ti" agregó. Tomoyo levantó con dificultad una mano y acarició su rostro. Eriol se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero enseguida los dos se tendieron juntos en el suelo, lo suficientemente agotados como para no moverse por horas.

Sakura y Syaoran se abrazaron con fuerza, la poca que les quedaba, apenas las estrellas dejaron de esparcirse, y así abrazados cayeron al suelo. Pero estaban felices.

Touya llegó corriendo al lado de su hermana y la reprendió "Monstruo, vas a tener que retirarte de la magia, no voy a tolerar que vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera"

"Shh" susurró Kaho tomándolo del brazo "Están agotados, deja la charla para otro momento".

Yue bajó a tierra firme junto a Cerberus.

"Parece que yo tenía razón" se jactó la bestia con una sonrisa más que alegre. Yue permanecía impasible mirando la nada. "Sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra eso, y estás muy frustrado porque yo tuve razón" continuó el 'gatito' ya con tono algo maligno "¡Estás furioso por perder la apuesta! ¡Y además tuviste que ayudarlos para perder! ¡He ganado y lo sa-mñghf ffjhñmgh!" exclamó Cerberus terminando con un paquete de chocolates en el hocico que entorpeció su discurso.

"Ahí tienes tu ganancia. Es lo que acordamos. Ahora cállate" dijo Yue dejando ver su molestia. Pero en el fondo él también estaba contento.

Lo habían logrado.

* * *

¡¡¡¡EEEhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

¡¡Al finnnn!!

No lo puedo creer, después de tantos meses.

Sinceramente haber hecho este capítulo me pone mil veces más contenta a mi que a ustedes.

Trataré de no hacerlos esperar mucho para el último capítulo.

Ai


	21. Preparetivos

El Juego

CCS no me pertenece, ok?

...´: pensamiento

"...": diálogo

---------------------------

Capítulo 21Preparativos

"¿No será demasiado?" preguntó Eriol.

"Náh… Hace mucho tiempo que no festeja su cumpleaños" respondió Sakura "Además este último tiempo ha sido muy cansador para ella, se merece un regalo exepcional, de esos que no se compran con dinero"

"Creo que ella valorará nuestro esfuerzo si no nos matamos colocando estos adornos" insistió Eriol "Dejando de lado el hecho de que soy yo el que está haciendo todo."

"Hey, no es fácil organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para tu mejor amiga, en su propia casa sin que se entere" protestó Sakura.

Habían enviado a Syaoran a entretener a Tomoyo con cualquier excusa, y ahora Eriol debía recibir órdenes de la autoproclamada directora del proyecto: Sakura. Eriol hubiera preferido ser él el que entretuviera a Tomoyo, ni siquiera entendía qué podía hacer ella con Syaoran cuando en realidad nunca habían sido tan compinches. Pero Sakura creyó conveniente que fuera Eriol su "ayudante".

'No puedo decirle esto a Syaoran, pero la magia de Eriol me es mucho más útil que la de él. Además sería demasiado evidente enviarla con su novio'.

Por su parte, Syaoran tenía sus propios planes.

"¿Qué dices de este?" preguntó algo harto de caminar.

"¡No! Sakura no puede usar eso, el azul nunca fue su color. Me extraña de ti, Syaoran" respondió severamente Tomoyo.

Syaoran había utilizado la excusa perfecta, haciendo de ese día n tiempo útil para él mismo; compraría un regalo para Sakura por sus 6 meses de noviazgo. Aunque hacía 3 horas que recorrían la ciudad y no encontraban nada que se ajustara al criterio de Tomoyo.

"Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que estamos buscando" dijo cansadamente Syaoran.

"Cuando lo veamos lo sabremos" respondió simplemente la morocha.

Siguieron caminando un largo rato hasta pasar por un lugar fuera de lo común.

"Vamos a ver eso…" sugirió Syaoran.

"¿Qué? No seas tonto, no puedes regalarle a Sakura lo primero que encuentras"

"No es lo primero que encuentro. De regalarle lo primero que encontré hubiera comprado ese vestido naranja"

"¡Qué horror!" exclamó Tomoyo "Bien, entremos, pero solo a mirar".

Adentro había varios objetos poco conocidos para los ojos de los adolescentes, y luego de mirar un poco hubo un estante que a Syaoran le llamó la atención.

"¿Caleidoscopios? Son lindos" dijo Tomoyo "No son un buen regalo de aniversario pero son un detalle tierno"

Justo en ese momento se acercó el vendedor "¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?"

"No gracias, solo estamos mirando" contestó amablemente Tomoyo.

"En realidad si, me gustaría saber cuánto vale este" dijo Syaoran levantando uno en especial, adornado en la punta con una esfera translúcida rosada.

"Ese vale $10. Puedo grabarle lo que tu quieras en el exterior por $2 más"

"No vas a regalarle eso a Sakura por 6 meses de soportarte, ¿verdad?" dijo Tomoyo algo irritada.

Syaoran la miró detenidamente un momento, "Nunca te había visto irritada antes." luego sonrió "Se que quieres mucho a Sakura, y no pretendes menos que lo mejor para ella…" _'Pero si le digo que voy a decidir solo no solo se enfadará sino que preguntará para qué le pedí ayuda haciéndole perder la tarde entera… Además no debe volver a la mansión todavía'_ "Mira lo que haremos: voy a llevar este caleidoscopio porque realmente me gusta mucho, luego seguiremos recorriendo los comercios y compraremos lo que tú apruebes, ¿ok?"

"¡Está bien! Pero ninguna escena más como esta" dijo Tomoyo con tono de madre con poca paciencia. Syaoran miró al techo y lanzó un suspiro disimulado.

Sakura corrió hasta la puerta de la sala y miró todo con satisfacción.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó.

Luego sus ojos se posaron sobre algo tirado en el medio de la habitación.

"Levántate Eriol, no es hora de dar espectáculos".

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer que quedara sin energías? ¡¡Soy el más grande mago sobre la faz de la tierra, y me veo vencido por una chiquilla preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños!!" exclamó casi gritando Eriol desde el piso, sacando a relucir un poco de su poco conocido orgullo Clow.

"Vamos," dijo Sakura conciliadora, acercándose para ayudarlo a levantarse "no exageres. Primero, tenemos la misma edad, no importa cuántas reencarnaciones lleve tu alma. Y segundo, hace poco gastaste muchas energías con la batalla, no estás aun en condiciones óptimas…"

"¿De verdad crees que sea eso?" preguntó Eriol esperanzado, no queriendo sentirse tan lastimoso.

"Si si, ahora ve a arreglarte, voy a llamar a Syaoran y quedaremos en un lugar para encontrarnos." respondió despachándolo.

Eriol quedó con la boca abierta ante la desfachatez de Sakura _'¿Qué se ha creido esta chica?_'. Luego se rió, y se alejó por las escaleras meneando la cabeza.

"Moshi moshi"

"Syaoran, ¿cómo va todo?" preguntó Sakura del otro lado de la línea.

"Muy biennn…" respondió Syaoran pensando cómo no echar todo a perder teniendo a Sakura de un lado ocultándole lo del regalo, y a Tomoyo del otro no debiendo saber de la fiesta 'Aunque pensándolo bien nunca nada fue más facil' "Estoy con Tomoyo aún, hemos visto tres películas y ya estoy descompuesto con tanto pochoclo, pero al fin la hice entender que el cine está desarrollándose muy rápidamente en Hong Kong…" y le guiñó un ojo a Tomoyo, que exclamó

"Todavía tiene mucho que aprender del cine Nipon" para que Sakura la escuchara.

"Entonces veo que no has tenido problemas, me alegro mucho porque Eriol y yo ya terminamos, ¿quieren que nos encontremos?" preguntó contenta de que su novio cumpliera tan bien con su tarea.

"Dice que dónde nos encontramos con ella y Eriol" preguntó Syaoran a Tomoyo.

"Podemos ir todos a casa y…"

"¡No!" se escuchó doble: Syaoran, y Sakura desde el teléfono.

"O…Ok… Entonces vamos al parque, no hemos estado ahí desde lo de la maga"

"Dice que en el parque, ¿en una hora? 45 minutos está bien. Perfecto, adiós"

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Tomoyo.

Syaoran puso cara de no entender.

"Ese exabrupto, ¿por qué tan negados a ir a mi casa?"

"Oh eso! No fue nada, es que siempre estamos llendo a tu casa. Pero ahora vamos, empecemos a caminar, tenemos 45 minutos para llegar al parque"

"No podemos aparecer con la bolsa de los regalos"

"Es verdad… entonces tomaremos el autobus y pasaremos por mi apartamento a dejarlos, luego vamos al parque que está a solo unas calles"

"¡Qué bien, voy a conocer tu nuevo apartamento?" exclamó Tomoyo entusiasmada.

"Séh… ¿Qué tiene eso de emocionante?"

"¡Tonto! ¿No lo ves? Si tu y Sakura viven allí en el futuro deberé asegurarme de que sea un lugar bonito, luminoso, limpio y ordenado, y por supuesto ya habrá tiempo para redecorar…"

"¡¿Redecorar mi apartamento?! ¡Aún no lo conoces siquiera! Además ¿Quién habló de Sakura y yo viviendo juntos?"

"Además debe tener mucho espacio para su primer hijo y…" Tomoyo seguía monologando mientras caminaba.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Hijos?! ¡¡Aun tengo 17 años!! ¡Además Sakura y yo no viviremos en un apartamento! ¡Voy a comprarle una casa, con jardín y flores y espacio y… Espera, ¡ese no es el punto! ¡Cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento no toques nada! ¡¿Oiste?! ¡¡Nada!!" Syaoran miró a su alrededor y solo encontró a Tomoyo 50 metros más adelante.

"¡¿Vas a venir o qué?!" gritó ella perdiendo la paciencia por cuarta vez en el día _'Juro que si Sakura no lo quiesiera tanto… En fin, es un buen chico. Pero no es como mi Eriol' _

-------------------------------------

Bueno, pensaba terminar en este capítulo, pero voy a tener que hacer uno más. Ahí les va.

Perdón por la tardanza, esta actualización se la debemos a **sakurayshaoran-4ever **_que me escribió para despertarme. _

Saludos


End file.
